


Два плюс два, или Уроки Люциуса Малфоя

by Toriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Next Generation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Времена меняются, дети растут, а что происходит с нами?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Один плюс один

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик не закончен и скорее всего не будет

Впереди уже маячили башни Лондона. Скорпиус приник к стеклу и никак не мог заставить себя отодвинуться. Как будто если сейчас он отведет взгляд, то упустит что-то очень-очень важное. Почти год прошел. Короткий приезд на Рождество не считался. Дни летели так быстро, что некогда было даже осознать, что он дома. А теперь… А теперь почти три месяца и никаких уроков, домашних заданий и противостояния с Грифами! Уже забытая беззаботная жизнь, которая казалась немыслимым счастьем. 

\- Тебя будут встречать? – спросил он сидящего напротив, тоже вплюснувшегося носом в стекло Северуса. Вообще-то все его звали Элом, но Скорпиус не любил быть похожим, ему нравилось отличаться. Тем более, что Северус звучало интригующе и колюче, почти как его собственное имя.   
\- Конечно.   
\- А кто?   
\- Н…ну, папа, наверное, на работе, значит мама. И Лили. А тебя?   
\- Меня папа. Мама не любит Лондон. Говорит, что от толпы орущих магглов на вокзале у нее мигрень, - Скорпиус покосился на друга. Тот наверняка не очень ясно представлял себе, что за мудреный зверь эта самая мигрень, но кивнул с умным видом. Скорпиус хмыкнул. – Это когда голова болит. 

\- Да знаю я, - буркнул Северус. – У Флер – жены дяди Билла – они тоже бывают. Тогда она выгоняет всех из дома и лежит, накрывшись подушкой.   
\- Ну да, а мама еще пьет херес и накладывает на лоб компресс со льдом.   
\- А твой дедушка…   
\- У дедушки мигреней не бывает, - мотнул головой Скорпиус, вытряхивая из воображения Люциуса Малфоя с компрессом на голове.   
\- Да нет, я не о том. Он не придет тебя встречать? 

Скорпиус оторвался от созерцания пригорода с выцветшими лужайками и бордовыми коттеджами под белыми крышами. Взглянул удивленно. 

\- Нет, конечно. Он будет ждать меня дома. А потом мы пойдем в конюшню. Пэт, ну… мой конь, я тебе рассказывал, наверное, очень вырос. Интересно, он скучал по мне? – Скорпиус даже закрыл глаза – так ярко привиделся гнедой Патронус с непослушной растрепанной гривой, тонкими ногами и своевольным взглядом. – Когда я закончу Хогвартс, он тоже вырастет и станет настоящим конем. То есть он конечно и сейчас настоящий, но еще жеребенок. А почему ты спросил про дедушку? 

Северус пожал плечами и, тоже отлепившись от окна, поднялся, скинул мантию и спрятал ее в рюкзак. 

\- Просто интересно. Твоих родителей я видел тогда, в сентябре. А дедушку нет.   
\- Ну увидишь еще. Папа наверняка пригласит тебя к нам погостить. А правда! Приезжай, а? Я покажу тебе Пэта. И Бэль, мамину кошку. И павлинов. Они, правда, глупые, но когда с важным видом разгуливают по дорожкам, можно спрятаться в кустах и выдрать пару перьев из хвоста. По-моему, они даже не замечают или делают вид. А потом поиграем в индейцев. Это такие маггловские дикари, которые жили много-много лет назад, раскрашивали лица и втыкали в волосы перья, мне дедушка рассказывал, - Скорпиус говорил и все больше увлекался своей идеей. Было бы здорово, если бы Сев приехал. 

\- Класс! Я хочу. Только отпустит ли мама? Она же соскучилась.   
\- Ну и что? Ты же не на все каникулы уедешь, всего на несколько дней. Ну соври, скажи, что мы вместе должны сделать какое-нибудь задание.   
\- Попробую. Да придумаю потом что-нибудь. Только ты тогда напиши.   
\- Конечно! 

Поезд дернулся и остановился. Скорпиус глянул в окно.   
\- Мерлинова борода! Мы уже приехали! 

Их как ветром сдуло с диванов. Скорпиус кинулся в дверь как был – в мантии, Северус дышал ему в ухо, но выйти сразу не получилось, в коридоре толпился народ, и пришлось ждать, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой по ковру и кусая губы. 

Соскакивая со ступенек вагона одним из последних, Скорпиус лихорадочно искал в толпе обнимающихся отца, но почему-то не находил. А Сев уже мчался по перрону с воплем «папа!» На плечо легла рука, уверенно развернула. 

\- Дедушка, - ахнул Скорпиус, утыкаясь носом в складки вкусно пахнущего гладкого плаща. Ладонь скользнула по голове едва уловимым прикосновением и исчезла. 

\- Папа не смог приехать, но он постарается вернуться к обеду. Соскучился?   
\- Еще бы. Я так рад, что ты пришел. Мы только что говорили о тебе с Севом.   
\- С кем?   
\- Ну с Севом. Я же рассказывал.   
\- Ах да… мистер По-о-оттер, - что-то неуловимо изменившееся в голосе деда, заставило обернуться. Северус стоял рядом, крепко держа за руку невысокого мужчину в очках, и из-под растрепанной челки беззастенчиво разглядывал дедушку. Джеймс околачивался тут же, демонстративно глядя в сторону. А на Скорпиуса смотрела маленькая рыжая девочка в белом платье. Наверное, это и была Лили. Младшая и любимая сестра Сева. 

\- Мистер Малфой, - кивнул мужчина, совершенно не похожий на Гарри Поттера, которого представлял себе Скорпиус, а вот на Сева он был похож, даже очень. Только старше и как-то… скучнее. 

\- Привет, Скорпиус.   
\- П… привет. То есть, здравствуйте. 

Дедушка, видимо, почувствовав его растерянность, придвинулся ближе. 

\- Какое впечатляющее у вас семейство, мистер Поттер.   
\- А у вас красивый внук. 

Лили фыркнула и прикрыла рот ладошкой. Скорпиус тоже улыбнулся. Непонятно чему. Просто хотелось. А потом вдруг от внезапной идеи вспыхнули щеки. И чтобы не передумать, он выпалил, сцепив за спиной разом вспотевшие пальцы: 

\- А можно Северус приедет к нам летом?   
От двух почти одинаковых зеленых взглядов стало не по себе. Но Сев смотрел так восторженно, что сомнения улетучились. Зачем упрашивать мать, если можно спросить отца. А Гарри Поттер теперь смотрел на дедушку. И молчал. 

\- Решайте. Это ведь ваш сын. – Голос деда был по-прежнему странным, далеким и гладким, как его плащ. А еще незнакомым. Скорпиус даже обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо. Может быть, оно тоже другое? Но нет, все было по-старому, только уголки тонких губ немножко приподнялись, как будто дедушка очень хотел, но никак не мог улыбнуться. 

Старший Поттер еще помолчал, потом притянул к себе Сева и резко кивнул, словно сам для себя что-то решил. 

\- Если Альбус захочет…   
\- Мы пришлем официальное приглашение. – Пальцы сомкнулись на запястье Скорпиуса, и дедушка шагнул в сторону. – Всего хорошего, мистер Поттер. 

И только через несколько метров, кое-как подстроившись под быстрый шаг, Скорпиус обернулся и помахал все еще смотрящему вслед Севу. 


	2. Chapter 2

Дома было здорово. И Альбус, иногда поглядывая на календарь, даже себе не признавался, что ждет приглашения Скорпиуса. Особенно после того, первого, вечера. Он не собирался подслушивать, но мама говорила так громко… А папа хотел, чтобы она его услышала, поэтому Альбусу даже не пришлось прижиматься ухом к двери. 

\- Гарри, это отвратительно!   
\- Что именно, Джинни? Что твой сын нашел друга?   
\- Что этот друг – Малфой! И что тебе плевать на собственного ребенка!   
\- Ты несешь чушь, и сама это понимаешь.   
\- Нет не понимаю! Не понимаю, как ты можешь так спокойно отправить сына к этим…   
\- Джинни, времена меняются. Они давно уже не пожиратели смерти и не враги нам.   
\- Они враги тебе. Всегда были и всегда будут! Им нельзя доверять. Ты забыл дневник Реддла?   
\- Я ничего не забыл. Но Волдеморта давно нет. 

\- Зато есть ты. И твой сын, который так удачно подвернулся их мальчишке. Неужели ты думаешь, что Малфои упустят такой шанс отомстить?   
\- За что? Им не за что мстить мне.   
\- Мерлин, Гарри, какой же ты… Да за все! Ты разрушил их жизнь, их планы. Они служили ему!   
\- Да никому они не служили, просто пытались выжить.   
\- Ах ты еще их же и защищаешь? Альбус никуда не поедет.   
\- Поедет. Я обещал ему.   
\- А мне плевать на твои обещания. Жизнь Альбуса важнее! 

\- Малфоям ни к чему проблемы, тем более такие.   
\- Гарри, ну что ты говоришь? Ты сам-то себя слышишь?   
\- Джинни, успокойся, пожалуйста, не кричи. Может еще и не будет никакого приглашения. Мне кажется, Люциус и сам был удивлен не меньше меня. Хотя разве его поймешь. Когда пригласят, тогда и подумаем, что делать.   
\- Нечего тут думать. Никуда я его не пущу.   
\- Посмотрим. 

Дальше Альбус не слушал. Он слишком хорошо знал папу. А папа обещал, что он поедет. Реакция мамы была в общем-то предсказуемой, именно поэтому он так обрадовался, когда Скорпиус сам прямо на вокзале заговорил об этом. И все же… сейчас было неприятно, и что еще хуже – непонятно. Такое впечатление, что его собираются отправить в замок к людоеду. Ни отец Скорпиуса, ни даже его дед на людоедов не походили. Может, они и были странными, но как-то по-волшебному, особенно. Или просто Скорпиус был отличным рассказчиком. Но каждая его история о доме казалась Альбусу сказкой, и очень уж хотелось в эту сказку попасть. 

Джеймс тоже смотрел косо. Он был старшим и почему-то вбил себе в голову, что Альбус должен его слушаться. Или это мама ему внушила. Впрочем, внушить что-то Джеймсу было непросто. Он всегда и во всем был прав. К тому же, он терпеть не мог Скорпиуса. И причина была не только в его принадлежности к вражескому факультету. Иногда Альбусу даже казалось, что Джеймс завидует, но почему-то ему никогда не приходило в голову заговорить об этом с братом. Когда Малфои исчезли в толпе, Джеймс скривился и сказал как будто плюнул: 

\- Индюк надутый.   
\- Сам ты… - задохнулся Альбус, не понимая, почему стало так обидно. То ли потому что брату было плевать, что думает он, то ли потому что дедушка Скорпиуса и впрямь немного походил на индюка. Приподнятый подбородок, полуприкрытые веками почти прозрачные глаза, небрежный взгляд сверху-вниз. Но это было даже интересно. Альбус еще не встречал никого, кто бы так смотрел и разговаривал. Джеймс, конечно, ничего интересного не заметил. Он уже вдохнул и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут папа словно пришел в себя и заторопил всех к выходу. 

А пару дней спустя, после очередного квиддичного матча один на один, Джеймс, идя рядом по дорожке к дому, вдруг спросил:   
\- Ты что, правда собрался ехать к Малфоям?   
\- Конечно. Думаешь, это шутка была?   
\- Эх, вот бы нам с тобой поменяться. Я бы им устроил веселую жизнь. Всю важность бы мигом растеряли. Слушай, а может…   
\- Отстань, - Альбус поморщился. Веселую жизнь в исполнении Джеймса он представлял хорошо. – Я не собираюсь ничего устраивать.   
\- Дурак ты, Эл. Такой шанс!   
\- Скорпиус – мой друг.   
\- Он слизеринец!   
\- Да хоть абориген с острова Пасхи. Что с того? – заорал Альбус. 

Джеймс вдруг фыркнул, выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска и, бросив свою метлу прямо посреди дорожки, пошел к дому. Потом обернулся и крикнул:   
\- Да не пришлют они ничего. Сдался ты им. 

Альбус так сжал от злости зубы, что даже скулы заломило. Очень хотелось догнать и съездить по растрепанной башке метлой. Но тогда точно никуда не отпустят. И даже папа не поможет. Пришлось просто проводить брата взглядом до самой двери, расцепив пальцы, выпустить древко, обтереть влажную ладонь о штанину и намотать еще сотню кругов над садом. 

Ни мама, ни папа о Малфоях не заговаривали. Джеймс теперь тоже молчал, только иногда поглядывал насмешливо. И только один человек спрашивал и слушал – Лили. Люциус Малфой отчего-то показался ей смешным, и теперь нетерпелось узнать побольше. И о нем, и о его внуке. И Альбус рассказывал, все, что знал наверняка, и все, что додумал сам. Получалось, конечно, хуже чем у Скорпиуса, но Лили, кажется, нравилось. Она даже заставила его пообещать, что он обязательно привезет ей павлинье перо. 

Но даты на календаре менялись, мама, глядя на папу, перестала кивать в сторону Альбуса и делать страшные глаза, дядя Чарли приехал из Румынии, дядя Рон грозился со дня на день нагрянуть со всей семьей. Бабушка Молли звала на пироги, папа собирался провести серию показательных матчей по квиддичу и свозить всех в маггловский парк аттракционов. Времени на ожидание не оставалось. Поэтому Альбус не ждал. Ну если только совсем чуть-чуть, когда утром, распахнув окно, до рези в глазах всматривался в солнечное небо, пытаясь разглядеть там сову.   



	3. Chapter 3

Дедушка с вокзала собирался аппарировать домой, но Скорпиусу все же удалось утянуть его на Дайгон-алли, всего-то полчаса, мама даже не заметит. Теперь они сидели за столиком у Фортескью и ели самое лучшее в мире мороженое. Дедушка – шоколадное, а Скорпиус – клюквенное. Солнце светило прямо в лицо, но отодвигаться не хотелось. Наоборот, Скорпиус подставлял ему то одну, то другую щеку и довольно жмурился. На улице почти никого не было, не то что перед первым сентября, когда от разноцветных мантий рябило в глазах. 

\- Ты не сердишься? – спросил Скорпиус, облизывая ложку и с сожалением глядя в опустевшую вазочку.   
\- За что?   
\- Ну… за то, что не предупредил тебя о Северусе.   
\- Я думал, эта идея осенила тебя прямо там, у поезда.   
\- Почти. Я пригласил его еще в вагоне, но он не был уверен, что его отпустит мама. Вот я и решил…   
\- Что ж, тебе удалось.   
\- Так ты не сердишься?   
\- Я? С чего бы? – светлые брови изумленно изогнулись.   
\- Ура! – заорал Скорпиус, соскакивая со стула. Кинулся вперед и, обхватив руками шею дедушки, звонко чмокнул в щеку. – Я так и знал. 

Растерянный Фортескью таращился из-за стойки, но Скорпиус не задержал на нем взгляд, потому что Люциус Малфой мягко расцеплял его руки и улыбался. Поднявшись, он кинул на стол несколько галеонов и, обняв Скорпиуса за плечи, подтолкнул к выходу. 

\- Идем, иначе твоя мать поставит на уши всех домовиков, и ты будешь возвращаться под конвоем.   
\- Это будет здорово!   
\- Что, конвой?   
\- Да нет, приезд Сева.   
\- Несомненно. Только нам еще предстоит убедить в этом твоего отца.   
\- Думаешь, он будет против? – Скорпиус оглянулся. – Потому что Сев Поттер, да?   
\- Именно.   
\- Но я не понимаю…   
\- И это к лучшему. - Дедушка, завернув за угол дома, притянул его к себе, готовясь аппарировать, и только когда Скорпиус вздохнул, сцепляя руки на его талии, добавил: – Не волнуйся, думаю, последнее слово будет за нами. 

Папа вернулся только вечером, когда мама уже вдоволь полила слезами счастья волосы сына, а Скорпиус обегал все имение вдоль и поперек и побывал вместе с дедушкой в конюшне. Пэт его узнал! Он блестел глазами, мотал головой и трогал теплыми губами ладонь, собирая остатки сахара. А дедушка трепал по холке Урагана, который всхрапывал, переступал копытами и всем своим видом показывал, что ждет, когда его оседлают. А Скорпиусу так хотелось прокатиться! Пусть не самому, пусть на Урагане. Но когда дедушка уже почти согласился, появилась Присси. 

\- Хозяин Люциус, хозяин Драко вернулся и зовет хозяина Скорпиуса. 

Дедушка поморщился и отложил седло, а Скорпиус уже торопливо прощался с Пэтом, уверяя, что обязательно придет завтра, и уж тогда наверняка задержится подольше. 

Отец стоял на крыльце и о чем-то говорил с мамой, постоянно оглядываясь в сторону конюшни. И Скорпиус побежал прямо к огромному красному солнцу, которое лежало на крыше дома. Ветер свистел в ушах, он пах мятой и клевером, холодил щеки, и если раскинуть руки, то наверняка можно было бы взлететь, покружить над имением, погреться в закате. Но это потом. Все – потом. Потому что папа уже шел навстречу. А в следующий миг Скорпиус и правда взлетел. Не до солнца, всего на полметра и всего на пару секунд, но это было в сто раз лучше. 

\- Привет, - сказал папа, улыбаясь и целуя в висок. А потом Скорпиус снова оказался на земле. - Как Пэт?   
\- Отлично. Я скучал.   
\- Я тоже. 

Это потом папа будет подробно расспрашивать о школе, об учителях и уроках, о друзьях и неприятностях, а сейчас все это ни к чему, потому что можно просто обняться и медленно-медленно идти к дому. А потом обернуться, подождать дедушку и держать за руки их обоих до самой первой ступеньки, где ждет мама. И Скорпиусу было так хорошо, что он даже не заметил, что солнце уже сползло за горизонт, на Малфой-Мэнор спустились сумерки, и закончился его первый день дома. 

…Мама уже ушла к себе, а Скорпиус сонно щурился на пламя в камине, когда дедушка вдруг сказал:   
\- К нам приедет Альбус-Северус Поттер.   
Спать сразу расхотелось. 

\- Что? – папа от неожиданности поперхнулся вином и долго кашлял. Дедушка ждал, прикрыв глаза. – Поттер?   
\- Его средний сын, друг Скорпиуса.   
\- Я знаю, что друг, но что он забыл здесь?   
\- У друзей обычно принято ходить в гости, - невозмутимо объяснил дедушка. – И в нашем случае Поттер будет первым.   
\- Ты издеваешься?   
\- Отнюдь. Скорпиус сегодня уже добился разрешения его отца.   
\- Поттер был на вокзале?   
\- Там было все семейство, за исключением жены.   
\- Тебе повезло, - неожиданно хмыкнул папа.   
\- О да, весьма примечательная картина. 

Папа отставил бокал и поднялся.   
\- Скорпи, по-моему, ты уже засыпаешь.   
Намек был ясен, но ни возразить, ни сделать что-то Скорпиус не успел. 

\- Драко, между прочим, это его друг, - сказал дедушка.   
\- Ладно. Но я против.   
\- Я знаю.   
\- С каких пор ты одобряешь эту дружбу?   
\- Ты забыл о своем новом контракте? Поддержка Поттера тебе сейчас не помешает.   
\- Думаешь…   
\- Думаю. 

\- Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы он приехал, Скорпи?   
\- Ага. – Папа смотрел так, что было ясно, если он не будет сейчас выглядеть очень убедительно, никакой контракт положения не спасет. Поэтому, чтобы не было никаких сомнений, Скорпиус даже кивнул. 

\- Два дня. Не больше. И желательно не выходные. И я не буду писать это приглашение!   
\- Я напишу, - дедушка встал и, обернувшись к Скорпиусу, подмигнул. – Спокойной ночи. Пойду обдумывать текст.   
Когда за ним закрылась дверь, папа еще долго стоял, молча разглядывая стену. А Скорпиус улыбался.   
Дедушка никогда не ошибался. 


	4. Chapter 4

Альбус бежал по дорожке к дому. Влажная от пота челка прилипла ко лбу и лезла в глаза, но он не обращал на это внимания. Взлетев по ступенькам, он распахнул дверь и кинулся в дом. На пороге гостиной стояла Лили, сжимая в ладони обгоревший клочок пергамента. Альбус остановился, стараясь выровнять дыханье, но горло пересохло и горело и оставалось только согнуться, упершись руками в колени, и раз за разом медленно и глубоко вдыхать. Наконец сердце перестало отчаянно колотиться о ребра, и Альбус выпрямился. Лили молча протянула ему пергамент.  
Альбус стряхнул остатки золы, разгладил обгоревший край и прочел: 

_Мистер и миссис Поттер.  
Мы ждем вашего сына, Альбуса Северуса Поттера, в поместье Малфой-мэнор 3 июля в 12 часов. Порт-ключ будет доставлен вам утром этого же дня. Домой он сможет отправиться с помощью каминной сети или обратного порт-ключа, на ваше усмотрение.   
Люциус Абраксас Малфой,   
Драко Люциус Малфой,   
Астория Малфой. _

\- Это все? – хрипло спросил Альбус, оборачиваясь к сестре. Лили отряхнула испачканные ладони, оглянулась на камин.   
\- Был еще конверт, но его я вытащить не успела, мама выбросила его первым.   
\- Спасибо.   
\- Да за что? Завтра они пришлют порт-ключ, а ты не сможешь им воспользоваться, - Лили вздохнула, забралась с ногами в кресло и обхватила колени, задумчиво глядя в стену.   
\- Смогу, - Альбус мотнул головой и сжал письмо в кулаке так, что пергамент хрустнул. – Смогу, - повторил он. - И воспользуюсь. 

Альбус и сам не понимал, откуда в нем взялось такое упрямство. Он был послушным сыном, и, в отличие от Джеймса, никогда не перечил маме. Но теперь он точно знал, что не послушается, а если потребуется, даже сбежит. Вряд ли у него получится самостоятельно добраться до Малфой-мэнора, но это будет уже неважно. Надо хорошенько все обдумать. Понимающий взгляд Лили отвлекал, и он зажмурился. 

Когда мама появилась в саду, где они с Джеймсом, папой, дядей Роном и дядей Чарли закончили очередную партию в квиддич, Альбус, только что поймавший снитч, сразу понял, что что-то случилось. Мама кричала на папу, который стоял, сжимая в руках метлу, и молчал. Подлетевшему к ним Альбусу хватило нескольких услышанных слов – «письмо», «Малфои» и «только через мой труп», а еще растерянного папиного взгляда, чтобы помчаться к дому, ни на кого не оглядываясь и глотая непонятно откуда взявшиеся слезы. 

Если бы папа с мамой были одни, все было бы по-другому, но там дядя Рон, которого при одной фамилии Малфоев перекашивает так, будто он проглотил флоббер-червя. За эти несколько минут неистового бега Альбус уже все решил для себя. И теперь его волновал, пожалуй, только один вопрос – на чью сторону встанет папа. Пойдет ли он против мамы и дяди Рона или предпочтет убедить его, что визит к Малфоям – не лучшая идея. Альбусу очень хотелось верить в первое, но он предпочитал не верить, чтобы потом было не так обидно. 

Внизу послышались голоса. Мамин и дяди Рона. Вслушиваться Альбус не стал, потому что уже и так все было ясно. Он положил письмо на стол, снова взглянул на Лили. Она подкралась к прикрытой двери и теперь прислушивалась. 

\- Что ты хочешь сделать? - спросила она, не оборачиваясь.   
\- Честно? – он провел ладонью по еще влажному лбу, помолчал, покусывая губу. – Я не знаю точно, но что-то обязательно сделаю.   
\- Мне кажется, тебе лучше пока не попадаться маме на глаза. Может быть, она еще передумает.   
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Альбус. В том, что мама не передумает ни за что и никогда, он был уверен. – Но ты права, я лучше посижу пока на чердаке. Мне надо подумать.   
\- Тогда беги, они уже поднимаются, - Лили открыла дверь и отошла, пропуская Альбуса. 

Он выскочил из комнаты, пробежал по коридору и устремился вверх по лестнице, стараясь не скрипеть ступеньками. На чердаке всегда было хорошо, особенно сейчас, когда сквозь крошечное окно в скате крыши пробивалось солнце, и пылинки золотились в его лучах. Альбус, сидя на старом рюкзаке, долго смотрел, как они кружатся, подпрыгивают, замирают, и думал, что ни им, ни солнцу нет никакого дела до его обид и желаний. Но это ничего не меняет. Папа наверняка предпочтет не ссориться с мамой. Он всегда предпочитал не ссориться. Хотя Альбус знал, что иногда ему очень хочется. Сорваться, закричать, выскочить из дома, громко хлопнув дверью. Но он оставался. Всегда. Почему же в этот раз что-то должно измениться? Потому что папа ему обещал? Ну да, это важно. Он редко обещал, а если обещал, обязательно делал. И все же… Мама против. 

Альбус понимал, что это неспроста, что мама и правда боится, Малфоев, или прошлого – без разницы. И очень хотелось все же узнать, что же такое произошло в этом самом прошлом. Из первой ссоры, тогда, после возвращения с вокзала, он понял, что речь идет о Волдеморте, том самом маге, имя которого до сих пор предпочитали не произносить. Почти все. Но не папа. И Альбусу это нравилось. Ему нравилось гордиться тем, что он сын своего отца, Гарри Поттера, который победил Сами-Знаете-Кого. Рассказывать подробности папа не любил, хотя Альбус не раз приставал к нему с расспросами, да и никто не любил, ни мама, ни дядя Рон, ни бабушка с дедушкой. Даже тетя Гермиона предпочитала просто давать ему очередную книгу, то учебник по истории магии, то собственные заметки, которые, кажется, не показывала никому кроме него. Там было много интересного и страшного, но оставалось слишком много белых пятен, которые никто не хотел заполнить. 

Вот если бы Скорпиус попытался разузнать, у него бы наверняка получилось. Почему-то в этом Альбус не сомневался. Пожалуй, и правда, надо попросить Скорпиуса. Здесь скрывалась какая-то очень важная тайна, из-за которой Альбус отказывался понимать маму. Просто не мог, а это было неправильно. Значит, нужно выяснить все. 

Сколько он так просидел, Альбус не знал. Когда окончательно затекли ноги, он поднялся, походил, протер рукавом пыльное окошко, посмотрел сквозь него на небо. Оно было голубое-голубое, без единого облачка. Альбус любил лето, и солнце любил, и этот чердак, и все же… Как-то неуютно вдруг стало дома. Как будто все притворяются, что все хорошо, а на самом деле все плохо. И никто не хочет ничего изменить, или не может. 

Решение сбежать было спонтанным, но теперь оно само собой укрепилось и стало казаться, что именно это и нужно сделать, чтобы как-то изменить ситуацию. Неважно в какую сторону, просто изменить. Куда бежать, Альбус не знал. Сам он ни разу не уходил из Годриковой Лощины, только аппарировал со взрослыми, но надо же было когда-то начинать. Когда стемнеет, он вылезет отсюда через окно, призовет метлу, проберется в свою комнату, соберет вещи и улетит. А дальше… а дальше само собой придумается что-нибудь. Потому что всегда придумывается, главное – начать. 

Когда сзади скрипнула дверь, Альбус вздрогнул и обернулся. На пороге стоял папа.   
\- Ты так и будешь тут сидеть, или все-таки вещи соберешь?   
\- Какие вещи? – растерянно спросил Альбус, с ужасом гадая, откуда папа мог узнать про планируемый побег.   
\- Твои, - пожал плечами папа и опустился рядом на корточки. – Или ты собрался ехать к Малфоям прямо так? – он с сомнением оглядел растянутую пропотевшую майку и испачканные на коленках штаны. А Альбус все еще отказывался верить.   
\- К Малфоям? – переспросил он. – Я еду к Малфоям?   
\- Ну я же тебе обещал.   
Альбус кинулся на шею отцу, едва не опрокинув его, крепко-крепко обнял, а потом расцепил руки, перепрыгнул через порог и помчался виз, громко топая по ступенькам.   
Гарри Поттер смотрел вслед. И ясно было, что восторг сына он не разделяет. 


	5. Chapter 5

Скорпиус проснулся, когда в комнате было еще темно. Он удивленно потер глаза, откинул одеяло и прошлепал к окну. Сроду так рано не вставал, подумал он, залезая на подоконник и обхватывая коленки. Надо же было дожить до двенадцати лет, чтобы впервые в жизни увидеть, что такое рассвет. Там, за окном, где под тяжестью росы склонялась трава, где ночь еще цеплялась за деревья, наверняка было холодно. Или это только казалось Скорпиусу, у которого холодели пятки от одной мысли, как это – пройти по этой траве босиком. Одному. Оглядываясь на дом, в котором тепло и тихо. 

Стараясь не думать о том, что делает, Скорпиус зябко повел плечами, отгоняя внезапный озноб, дернул задвижку и толкнул раму. Окно легко открылось. Упершись ладонями в подоконник, он поболтал в воздухе ногами, глубоко вдохнул сырой летний воздух, закусил губу и, наконец, решившись, спрыгнул вниз. 

Окно было высоко, и, не удержавшись, Скорпиус приземлился на четвереньки. Дыханье перехватило. Поднявшись, он вытер ладони о тонкую ткань рубашки и медленно пошел вперед. Мокрая густая трава пружинила под ногами и скрадывала звук шагов. Сад спал, и Скорпиусу не хотелось его будить. Хотелось идти и вслушиваться в эту тишину. Ночью она никогда не была такой полной. В окна спальни доносились шорохи, стрекотня, крики каких-то ночных птиц, шелест листьев на ветру. Сейчас же не было совсем ничего, кроме едва светлеющего неба и душистой свежести очень раннего утра. 

Ступни онемели, но Скорпиус не спешил уходить. Ему обязательно нужно было поймать тот миг, когда мир изменится. Он обхватил обеими руками толстый шершавый ясень, прижался щекой к коре и замер, вслушиваясь, боясь пропустить. Сколько это длилось, Скорпиус не знал, уху было горячо, и уже стало казаться, что он слышит, как медленно струится внутри ствола древесный сок, когда все вокруг как будто вздохнуло, просыпаясь, заблестело, защебетало и ожило. Скорпиус, не выпуская ствол, запрокинул голову так, что заломило шею. Небо стремительно светлело. Розовое смешивалось с голубым, текло, золотилось, слепило, но невозможно было отвести взгляд или хотя бы прищуриться, потому что это было так… правильно и так здорово, что хотелось смотреть еще и еще. Такое не наколдуешь волшебной палочкой, потому что это слишком большое чудо. Оно может совершиться только само и не может не совершиться. 

Вернувшись домой, Скорпиус забрался в кровать, и, накрываясь одеялом с головой, был уверен – этот новый день, рождение которого он видел, будет необычным. Может быть, самым необычным из всех, какие были. И не только для него, но и для Сева, который приедет уже через несколько часов. 

\- Не думаю, что твоему гостю понравится, когда он поймет, что хозяин проспал его приезд, - ровный голос дедушки убаюкивал, но то, что он говорил, почему-то мешало досматривать сон. Гости… Какие гости? Что за… Скорпиус дернулся и рывком сел. Люциус стоял у приоткрытой двери, опершись плечом о косяк и, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал. – Доброе утро, - сказал он, не меняя позы. 

\- Мерлин, сколько время? - Скорпиус слетел с кровати и понесся к ванной.   
\- Мерлин вряд ли в курсе, но вообще-то половина двенадцатого. Я жду тебя в гостиной.   
\- Я быстро, - прошамкал Скорпиус, очень стараясь не подавиться зубной пастой. 

Вот тебе и встретил рассвет. Продрых как сурок. И все же при одном воспоминании об утренней прогулке все тело наполнялось какой-то странной радостью. Так бывает, когда происходит что-нибудь очень-очень хорошее, только ты сам еще не понимаешь, что именно. Скорпиус прополоскал рот и улыбнулся собственному отражению. На рубашке виднелись зеленоватые разводы, а ладони и коленки все еще саднило. Зато теперь он точно знал, что ему не приснилось. 

Дедушка сидел, закинув ногу на ногу и, просматривая газету, мелкими глотками пил кофе. Скорпиус живо представил тост с джемом и сглотнул слюну. Завтрак он проспал. Ну и ладно, поест позже, вместе с Севом. 

\- Готов?   
\- Ага.   
\- Тогда пошли.   
\- Куда?   
\- К воротам, конечно, - дедушка отставил чашку, свернул газету и поднялся. – Портключ перенесет его туда. 

Гравий хрустел под ногами. Дедушка шел степенно, медленно, и Скорпиусу приходилось сдерживаться изо всех сил, чтобы не припустить бегом. Подъездная аллея оказалась нескончаемо длинной, и он удивлялся, как не замечал этого раньше. Наконец не выдержав, все-таки бросился к воротам, взмахнув палочкой, снял охранные чары и потянул тяжелую створку на себя. Потом отошел и посмотрел на дедушку, с его лица очень медленно сползала знакомая улыбка. 

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой. - Резко обернувшись, Скорпиус застыл на мгновенье, почти не слыша собственного «Добрый день, мистер Поттер», слившегося с дедушкиным. 

Гарри Поттер держал сына за плечи и смотрел. Он выглядел спокойным и уверенным, как и тогда, на вокзале, но Скорпиус мог бы поклясться, что чувствует его напряжение и настороженность. То ли что-то такое было в пальцах, плотно сомкнутых на плечах Сева, то ли во всей позе, но он был уверен, Гарри Поттер ждет только какого-нибудь неверного шага, резкого жеста, чтобы аппарировать обратно. С чистой совестью. Именно так. Скорпиус тряхнул головой, отгоняя дурацкие мысли. С чего бы знаменитому волшебнику опасаться их? Много спать вредно, это точно. 

Но, как ни странно, Северус, кажется, тоже что-то почувствовал, потому что вывернулся из-под рук отца и, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, шагнул вперед. Скорпиус был не намерен больше тянуть эту странную паузу. Он схватил Сева за руку, дернул к себе, а потом, встряхнув хорошенько, стукнул по плечу. 

\- Ну привет, что ли? Черт, как здорово, что ты приехал!   
\- Привет, - Сев расплылся наконец в улыбке и стиснул руку так, что заломило пальцы. – знал бы ты, как я рад, - добавил он на ухо. 

Дедушка что-то говорил. Кажется, звал пить кофе, Скорпиус не вслушивался, потому что Сев сбивчиво рассказывал ему шепотом про несостоявшийся побег, и оставалось только удивленно таращиться, категорически не понимая – зачем ему в голову пришла такая нелепая мысль – сбегать из собственного дома. 

\- Так, Сев, стоп! - Скорпиус мотнул головой, отступая на шаг и всматриваясь в лицо друга. - Я ни гоблина не понял. Погоди, расскажешь толком. - Он нетерпеливо обернулся к дедушке. Тот стоял с застывшим лицом и смотрел на мистера Поттера так, словно у него на лбу только что вырос рог. Потом вдруг уголок губ дернулся и поехал в сторону. 

\- Может вам расписку написать?   
Скулы мистера Поттера прямо на глазах розовели. Он покачал головой, зачем-то поправил и без того ровно сидящие на носу очки и сказал медленно, как будто обдумывая каждое слово: 

\- Я не это имел в виду, вы же знаете.   
\- Правда? – непритворно изумился дедушка. – Что ж, тогда я не понимаю, чем могу помочь.   
\- Забудьте, - Гарри Поттер неопределенно махнул рукой, как будто и сам затруднялся ответить, но признаваться в этом не собирался, и посмотрел на сына. – Эл, ты помнишь, о чем я просил? Думаю, мистер Малфой разрешит тебе отправить к нам свою сову?   
\- Конечно, - Скорпиус пожал плечами. Не важно, что он, кажется, единственный из присутствующих не понимает о чем речь. Он обязательно разберется позже. 

\- Что ж, мистер Поттер, если вдруг вам в голову придет что-то более определенное, дорогу вы знаете, а кофе в Малфой-Мэнор подают не только по утрам, так что… - дедушка приподнял брови, а потом, так и не закончив фразу, взглянул на ребят и, развернув обоих к дому, подтолкнул. – Пойдемте. 

\- Пока, папа, - помахал обернувшийся Северус. – Скажи маме, я обязательно вечером напишу.   



	6. Chapter 6

Малфой-Мэнор был огромным. Альбус вообразить себе не мог – как это, быть хозяином такого поместья. А Скорпиус, кажется, даже не понимал, что в этом особенного, он просто был дома и показывал. Альбусу нравилось все – от чугунных ворот с затейливыми переплетениями и подстриженных газонов до сада, где легко можно было заблудиться. Поле для квиддича, конечно, уступало Хогвартскому, но это было самое настоящее квиддичное поле, с кольцами и длинной скамьей на возвышении вместо трибун. 

\- Тут еще папа тренировался, - объяснил Скорпиус, равнодушно глядя на кольца.   
\- А ты? – выдохнул Альбус, больше всего желая, чтобы в руках сейчас оказалась его метла.   
\- Я иногда играю. С папой. Но ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к квиддичу. 

Альбус знал. Это было, пожалуй, единственное, в чем он отказывался понимать друга. 

\- Если бы это поле ко мне домой… ух! 

Скорпиус закатил глаза и дернул Альбуса за рукав. 

\- Пойдем уже, маньяк.   
\- Нет, ну ты представь, если бы…   
\- Поттер, заткнись, ты меня в школе со своим квиддичем достал.   
\- Скорп, ты не понимаешь!   
\- Точно, не понимаю. И не хочу понимать. Пойдем лучше к Пэту. 

В конюшне пахло прелой травой и еще чем-то пряным. Лошади в стойлах всхрапывали, и Альбус предусмотрительно отступал от дверей, но его как магнитом тянуло обратно. 

\- Это кто? – тихо спросил он, глядя на огромного вороного жеребца, который стоял боком и не обращал никакого внимания на посетителей, только изредка неодобрительно косил в сторону Альбуса темным глазом и прядал ушами.   
\- Ураган. Дедушкин любимец. Жуткий характер. Но кататься на нем здорово.   
\- Ты катался? – Альбус даже обернулся.   
\- Ну да, - пожал плечами Скорпиус. Пару раз сам, правда, только в загоне, а обычно с дедушкой.   
\- Супер!   
Скорпиус только хмыкнул, направляясь дальше по коридору. А Альбус все никак не мог отвести взгляд от Урагана. 

\- Слушай, а это сложно? Ну… верхом.   
\- Да нет. Только надо, чтоб поначалу кто-нибудь страховал, ты к коню привыкнуть должен, и он к тебе. А то знаешь, как бывает, сядешь на первого попавшегося, а он окажется вроде Урагана, и на дыбы. Тогда все, кранты. Шею сломать можно. Я ломал. Ну не шею, конечно, руку, но все равно.   
\- А мне… можно попробовать? – спросил Альбус, но почему-то не у Скорпиуса, а у коня. Тот вдруг повернул морду и уставился изучающе.   
\- Думаю, можно, если хочешь. Дедушка поможет. Только, боюсь, времени не хватит. Ну ничего, ты может потом еще приедешь. 

Альбус покачал головой, но промолчал. Сейчас не хотелось думать ни о чем, что не могло сбыться. 

Пэт не мог не понравиться. Он был гораздо меньше Урагана, поджарый, вороной, с тонкими ногами и растрепанной гривой. И глядя на него, не приходилось сомневаться, чей он сын. Скорпиус потрепал его по шее, а потом сунул Альбусу кусок сахара и отошел.   
\- Это Сев, мой друг. Знакомься. 

Альбус протянул руку и замер. Патронус смотрел на него, как будто прикидывал, подходящий он друг или нет и стоит ли принимать от него лакомство. Но наконец склонил голову к ладони и захрустел сахаром. От его влажных горячих губ было щекотно, и Альбус задержал дыхание. 

\- Ну как? – Альбус обернулся, Скорпиус выглядел ужасно гордым, и ему явно очень хотелось, чтобы кто-то разделил с ним эту гордость.   
\- Классно! Это самый лучший конь, какого я видел. Ну… не то, чтобы я часто видел коней…   
\- Да понял я, - хмыкнул Скорпиус, хлопая Альбуса по плечу. Тебе Ураган все равно понравился больше.   
\- Ураган это другое, - Альбус задумался, не зная, как объяснить. – Просто… Пэт ведь вырастет, и тогда точно станет почти как он, а может, даже лучше. И он будет только твоим. И мне кажется, он уже тебя любит.   
\- Я тоже люблю. Несмотря на его наследственный характер. Ладно, пойдем, мне еще столько всего нужно тебе показать. 

Но показать сразу не получилось. Появилась миссис Малфой и увела их пить чай. Странно, но потом Альбус, сколько ни старался, так и не смог понять, какие чувства, кроме недоумения, вызывала в нем мать Скорпиуса. Это была бледная женщина, с большими светлыми глазами и тихим голосом. И она боялась Люциуса Малфоя. А может, и нет. Но слыша его голос, она как-то сразу подбиралась, вскидывала подбородок и смотрела на всех холодно и гордо. А сам Люциус, кажется, все понимал и с трудом сдерживал улыбку. Альбус наблюдал за ними из-под ресниц так пристально, что даже не чувствовал вкуса печенья, и, только делая последний глоток из чашки, понял, что так и не насыпал в чай сахара. 

А Скорпиус то ли ничего необычного не замечал, то ли так привык и к деду и к матери, что все воспринимал как должное. А почему бы и нет, если они вели себя так всегда? 

Потом Скорпиус повел его в сад. И почему-то всю дорогу молчал. А Альбус смотрел по сторонам и думал о том, что завтра придется возвращаться домой, а сегодня вечером обязательно нужно отправить маме сову, иначе она просто аппарирует к поместью Малфоев, и тогда… он боялся думать о том, что тогда будет. 

Скорпиус уселся прямо на траву, скрестив ноги, и, опершись на них локтями, ждал. Альбус последовал его примеру, уже догадываясь, что будет дальше. И он не ошибся. Скорпиус дунул на светлую челку, упавшую на глаза, и посмотрел так пристально, что захотелось отвести взгляд. 

\- Рассказывай.   



	7. Chapter 7

Скорпиус закусил губу, потер пальцем переносицу, посмотрел на друга. Сев сидел с таким видом, как будто ожидал приговора, боялся его и в то же время почти подпрыгивал от нетерпения, но молчал, предоставляя Скорпиусу возможность заговорить первым. Знать бы еще, что сказать? 

Все, что наговорил тут Сев, совсем не вязалось с реальностью, в которой Скорпиус вырос и к которой привык. Даже мысль о какой-то страшной тайне Малфоев не могла придти в голову, не то что какие-то подозрения. Ну да, папа явно не горел желанием видеть в своем доме сына Гарри Поттера, но это могло быть все что угодно, обычная детская неприязнь, например, которая с годами отчего-то не забылась. И все же… 

Скорпиус сорвал травинку, откусил сладковатый кончик стебля, пожевал. Все же было во всем этом что-то беспокойное, загадочное. Какое-то напряжение, от которого теперь не избавишься, пока не доберешься до самой сути. Может, это и есть азарт? Хотя нет, не то. Настоящий азарт это когда убегаешь после отбоя из замка и лезешь вслед за Поттером под гремучую иву, когда пробираешься почти на ощупь по тайному ходу к Визжащей хижине, плюешь на все правила и смеешься особенно громко, потому что ни за что не признаешься даже себе, что тебя трясет от страха. А сейчас совсем не так. Это у Поттера все одинаково, вон, смотрит, не мигая, как змея в слизеринской гостиной, а в глазах – предвкушение. 

\- Раз твои молчат, мои тоже не скажут, - заговорил наконец Скорпиус. – Можно, конечно, у дедушки спросить, но это будет как-то глупо, не находишь? Дедушка, почему нас боится мама Северуса и при чем тут дневник Тома Реддла? – Скорпиус хмыкнул. – Надо попробовать разобраться самим.   
\- Конечно надо. Только как? С чего начать-то? 

\- С начала. Ты много знаешь о Волдеморте?   
\- Только то, что пишут в учебниках, и то, что папа его победил.   
Скорпиус кивнул. Так уж вышло, что его тоже не сильно интересовала персона умершего Темного лорда. Слишком много было других вещей, гораздо привлекательнее.   
\- Ну а про Пожирателей смерти ты что знаешь?   
\- Приближенные Волдеморта, почти все погибли в битве за Хогвартс, кто не погиб, оказался в Азкабане.   
\- Угу. Все да не все. Если твоя мама говорит правду, а я думаю, что так и есть, значит, Малфои в свое время тоже были Пожирателями. 

\- Кто? – выдохнул Северус. 

Скорпиус пожал плечами. Поттер мастер по задаванию бессмысленных вопросов. 

\- Ну как кто? Папа в то время еще учился, так же как и твой, прадедушка уже умер, значит, остаются дедушка и бабушка. Не думаю, что бабушка могла бы служить Волдеморту одна, значит оба.   
\- И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь? 

\- А что ты предлагаешь делать? В отличие о тебя, бежать из собственного дома мне не хочется. Да и зачем? Какая разница, кто кем когда-то был? Для меня дедушка никогда не будет Пожирателем. Да и бабушка тоже. Хотя я знаю ее только по портрету, который висит в маминой комнате. К тому же, что мы с тобой вообще знаем о том времени? Сухая информация из учебников, какие-то обрывки фраз, услышанных случайно, записки твоей, как ее?..   
\- Тети Гермионы.   
\- Вот-вот. А что в них? Те же обрывки. Как мы можем хоть что-то понять, если все предпочли забыть о том времени? 

\- И ты с этим согласен?   
\- Был согласен. До сегодняшнего дня. На самом деле я ничего не имею против, пусть молчат, но мне надо знать то, что касается меня. А эта история меня касается.   
\- Меня тоже.   
\- Да тебя-то конечно. Твой отец вообще всемирная знаменитость, а ты понятия не имеешь за что и почему так вышло.   
\- Ну… в общем-то имею.   
\- «В общем-то» все имеют, но ты его сын, тебе, кажется, положено быть более осведомленным, или нет?   
\- Да. 

\- Короче, Эл… - Альбус вздрогнул. Скорпиус никогда еще не называл его Элом. А сейчас он смотрел как будто сквозь, говорил четко и размеренно и вообще не походил на себя привычного. Черта с два ему все равно, был его дедушка Пожирателем или нет. Он и обычно-то румянцем не отличался, а сейчас вообще побелел, даже как-то в синеву. Альбус потянулся и накрыл ладонью его руку. Холодная.   
\- Есть одно место, и что-то мне подсказывает, что оно поможет нам кое-что выяснить, - договорил Скорпиус.   
\- Что за место? – Альбус подполз поближе и устроился на коленках, не отрывая взгляда от лица друга, по-прежнему отстраненного. 

Скорпиус моргнул и передернул плечами. По коже полз озноб. С чего бы, лето вроде. Ладонь Альбуса была горячей и шершавой. Это от метлы, небось, только и делал, что в квиддич дома играл. Придурок гриффиндорский. Он беззлобно хмыкнул. На душе было противно. Не то чтобы он вдруг перестал доверять дедушке или отцу, просто чувствовать себя отделенным, знать, что тебе не доверили что-то очень важное, оказалось неприятно. И грустно. Солнечные блики на листьях вдруг потускнели, а сад стал казаться огромным и неуютным. Хорошо, что Сев рядом. Уж он-то понимает как никто. Быть сыном героя и ничего не знать, наверное, еще хуже. А впрочем, хуже, лучше – уже без разницы. Они оба теперь знают, и оба должны разобраться. Альбус смотрел по-прежнему, крепко держа за руку. Скорпиус вспомнил, что он все еще ждет ответа на вопрос. 

\- Это в нескольких милях отсюда. Я туда однажды случайно заехал на Пэте. Что-то вроде дольмена, огромные глыбы, две по краям и одна сверху, за ними насыпь. Дедушка меня нашел и быстро увел. Много говорил про то, что мне еще рано так далеко уезжать, потом легенду рассказал о могиле Мерлина, которая не найдена до сих пор, поэтому многие считают самого волшебника вымыслом. По легенде, тот, кто найдет его могилу, станет самым могущественным магом своего времени.   
\- При чем тут Мерлин-то?   
\- Понятия не имею, я сам не понял. Скорее всего, дедушка пытался меня отвлечь, чтобы я поскорее оттуда ушел и не расспрашивал, что это за сооружение такое, откуда оно на нашей земле и что в нем. И у него получилось. Мне потом эта могила Мерлина даже снилась. Как будто я иду по каким-то пустошам, ночь такая, что ничего не видно вокруг, и даже люмос едва светит. Но мне не страшно. Я иду так, как будто точно знаю, куда и зачем. Вдруг земля передо мной проваливается, и я едва удерживаюсь на краю. Стою и смотрю, как поднимается вверх огромный белый камень и светится изнутри. В общем, нашел я Мерлина и стал всемогущим. Знаю, глупость, но даже сейчас дух захватывает, как вспомню. 

\- А к дольмену больше не ездил?   
\- Не-а, вспоминал пару раз, но что-то все время отвлекало. А теперь думаю, неспроста меня дедушка оттуда уводил. В Малфой-мэноре я знаю все закоулки, комнаты, подземелье, чердаки, тропинки в саду, ну и библиотеку, конечно, иногда там можно найти много интересного, если знаешь, где искать. Я так однажды дедушкину коллекцию ядов нашел, в закрытой комнате в подземелье. Там охранных чар было немерено, я их наверное, с неделю распутывал, как раз книжка хорошая попалась по сложным заклинаниям. Открыл все-таки, очень уж хотелось узнать, что там – за закрытой дверью Тем более, что для меня дома всегда все двери были открыты. 

\- И что?   
\- Да ничего. Дедушка вовремя пришел, как будто почувствовал что-то, он, конечно, виду не показал, что испугался, но я-то знаю, он потом даже трость держать не мог - руки дрожали. Как будто я не понимаю, что такое яд. Я их даже не трогал, только несколько ярлыков успел прочитать. Он сказал, что это память от старого друга, потом уже, когда в себя пришел. А через несколько дней, когда я туда вернулся, комната была открыта, но там не осталось ни одного пузырька - голые стены. Вот я и думаю, вряд ли дедушка все выкинул, раз память. Значит, должно быть где-то недалеко место, где можно спрятать то, что даже я не найду, не то что другие. Конечно, я могу и ошибаться, и ничего в этом дольмене нет, кроме старых камней, но пока все равно ничего лучше не придумали. Так что надо проверить. 

Альбус кивнул и с готовностью поднялся.   
\- Идем?   
\- Ты что? Сейчас нельзя, скоро обедать позовут, папа приедет, а нам надо незаметно уйти.   
\- А как же тогда? Ночью?   
Скорпиус поморщился. В отличие от Сева, он терпеть не мог ночные вылазки. А уж идти ночью к старому дольмену не хотелось совсем, но по-другому никак. 

\- Придется, - вздохнул Скорпиус и поднялся, отряхивая колени. – Когда все заснут, я тебя позову. А теперь пошли обедать.   
\- Надо сначала сову маме послать. 

\- Напишешь, что Малфои тебя пока не съели? – хмыкнул Скорпиус.   
\- Ага, но что скоро обед и все запросто может измениться, - Северус улыбался широко и открыто, в нем больше не чувствовалось утреннего напряжения, сейчас он, кажется, был абсолютно счастлив. И ему было наплевать на всех Пожирателей смерти вместе с Волдемортом. Ну абсолютно невозможный человек. Поттер, одним словом.   
Скорпиус усмехнулся и потянул друга к дому.   



	8. Chapter 8

Альбус посмотрел вслед улетающей сове, растер по пальцу чернильное пятнышко и обернулся к Скорпиусу. Тот сидел, уткнувшись в толстенную книгу, морщил лоб, покусывал губы, время от времени водил пальцем по строчкам, как будто старался получше запомнить отдельные фразы. 

Вернувшись в замок, Скорпиус сразу потащил Альбуса в библиотеку, выудил из книжных недр растрепанный том, видимо, не раз уже им читанный. На вопрос ответил коротко: «Тут про заклятья, в том числе охранные. Надо вспомнить. Мало ли». Альбус в подробности вдаваться не стал. Со Скорпиусом такое бывало. Он делался вдруг сосредоточенным и хмурым, разговаривал неохотно и смотрел мимо. Поначалу это обижало, но потом Альбус привык, потому что понял – если Скорпиус такой, значит, его что-то беспокоит, и он ищет решение. И обычно решение это оказывалось самым правильным. Ну а сейчас ежу было понятно, что именно он обдумывает. 

Альбус так не мог. У него решения рождались молниеносно, и он рвался воплотить их в жизнь сразу, чтобы не терять время. Будь его воля, он бы наверняка уже мчался к этому дольмену разбираться что к чему. Правда, не исключено, что не добежал бы – кто-нибудь хватился бы и догнал. Альбус это признавал, поэтому смотрел на друга с каким-то странным чувством – то ли благодарности, то ли уважения, и все же нетерпение было слишком сильно, чтобы просто сесть рядом и молча жать. 

Он вздохнул, засунул руки в карманы брюк, прошелся по комнате. Когда очень сильно ждешь чего-то, время ползет как флоббер-червь, такое же скользкое и неповоротливое. И даже отвлечься нечем. Как тут отвлечешься, когда все мысли только о ночном походе. Незаметно выбраться из поместья, отшагать несколько миль в темноте, по незнакомой земле, к древнему жертвеннику, или что там было раньше, и может быть, открыть какую-нибудь страшную тайну о Малфоях, Волдеморте, или даже папе… Вот это приключение! Аж мурашки по коже. Альбус быстро подошел к окну, и обеими руками сжал подоконник. Ну скорей бы уж! 

\- Поттер! – Скорпиус захлопнул книгу и взглянул с мученическим видом. – Как можно что-то запомнить, когда ты тут топаешь как бешеный гиппопотам?   
\- Я не топал.   
\- Топал. И сопел еще.   
\- Скорп, ну зачем тебе сейчас запоминать, ты ж наверняка эту книжку уже раз десять читал.   
\- Может и больше, но это было давно, почти год прошел.   
\- Подумаешь, год.   
\- Тебе может и подумаешь, а я не хочу стоять там как дурак, оно само не распахнется, чтобы тебя впустить, не надейся. 

Альбус влез на подоконник и снова вздохнул. Спорить бессмысленно, потому что Скорпиус прав, конечно. Он поднял голову и примирительно улыбнулся.   
\- Молчу я. И сижу на одном месте. Читай.   
Скорпиус скептически хмыкнул, но все-таки потянулся к книге, Альбус привалился затылком к окну, закрыл глаза и приготовился терпеливо ждать. 

Слава Мерлину, эта пытка длилась не долго. Появился домовой эльф. Альбус чуть с подоконника не упал, когда увидел. Он, конечно, знал об эльфах, но в Хогвартсе они как-то не попадались на глаза. Скорпиус с явным неудовольствием выслушал приглашение к обеду, кивнул и отложил книгу. Эльф исчез. 

\- Пошли, может, потом еще получится почитать. 

Альбус вышел следом за ним из комнаты, стараясь не отстать. Коридоров было так много, что немудрено заблудиться.   
Все Малфои, за исключением Скорпиуса, были в сборе. И эта картина так разительно отличалась от обедов в доме Альбуса, так сильно чувствовалась разница, что он даже замер на пороге, думая, входить или нет. Как будто здесь был тесный замкнутый мир – мир Малфоев, в который не было доступа посторонним. Но Скорпиус, видимо, почувствовал что-то, потому что обернулся и потянул за собой. Оставалось только войти и усесться на ближайший свободный стул, между Скорпиусом и его отцом, который выглядел раздосадованным, но кивнул вполне миролюбиво. 

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой, - пробормотал Альбус и уткнулся в свою тарелку.   
\- Драко. Можно мистер Драко. Асти, ты прочла документы, которые я оставил?   
\- Да, - ответила мать Скорпиуса и тут же закусила губы, потому что Люциус, сидящий напротив, окинул взглядом сына и невестку и усмехнулся. Мистер Драко ничего не замечал, так же как и Скорпиус, а Альбус пытался не смотреть, но не получалось, тем более, что в супе не было ничего привлекательного, там плавали толстые креветки и какие-то странные овощи, в которых сложно было найти что-то интересное. 

\- И что ты скажешь?   
Ложка звонко ударилась о край тарелки миссис Малфой, она отдернула руку, будто обожглась, и посмотрела на мужа.   
\- Я подумаю, Драко.   
Мистер Драко кивнул, даже не взглянув на жену, и вдруг посмотрел на Альбуса. Тот почувствовал, как стремительно загораются уши.   
\- Тебе нравится здесь, Альбус?   
\- Да. - Суп оказывается был ужасно горячим, обожгло горло, и на глазах выступили слезы, так что пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы Мистер Драко прорисовался четко.   
\- А твой отец… он был не против?   
\- Нет. Он сам меня привез. – Почему-то рассказывать о маме не хотелось. 

Мистер Драко хмыкнул, как-то очень знакомо изогнув бровь. Ну конечно, точь-в-точь как Скорпиус! Альбус только сейчас понял, как они похожи. Правда волосы у Скорпиуса были длиннее, улыбка мягче и еще, ну да, что-то такое в глазах… насмешливое. Не острое и колючее, как у мистера Драко, а именно насмешливое, как у… мистера Люциуса. Хорошо, что он смотрит сейчас не на него, а на сына – можно просто наблюдать и узнавать. 

Потом был какой-то ничего не значащий обмен репликами между мистером Драко, мистером Люциусом и Скорпиусом, они говорили о лошадях, о школе, о Дайгон-алли, на которую надо отправиться пораньше, о каких-то домашних мелочах, понятных им одним. Это было хорошо, потому что Альбус мог доесть наконец этот бесконечный суп, порадоваться знакомой картошке с сочной отбивной, запить все это чаем с десертом, расслабиться и утвердиться в мысли, что вряд ли можно в мире отыскать место лучше, чем Малфой-Мэнор. И, видимо, от сытости и довольства, он упустил момент, когда все встали из-за стола, и Скорпиус кинулся к дедушке, хватая его за руку и что-то шепча на ухо. 

Очнулся Альбус, когда мистер Люциус склонился над ним и сказал вкрадчиво:   
\- Ну что же, мистер Поттер, сыграем? 

Альбус моргнул, пытаясь понять о чем речь, и растерянно глянул на Скорпиуса, который стоял за спиной у деда и делал какие-то отчаянные пассы руками. Очень хотелось спросить «во что?», но это было уж как-то совсем глупо, поэтому Альбус просто кивнул, надеясь, что ничего страшного ему не предложат, и с облегчением выдохнул, когда мистер Малфой призвал шахматную коробку. 

Шахматам его научил, конечно, Скорпиус. Не сказать, что игра Альбусу нравилась, но если так нужно для дела, то почему бы и нет. Скорпиус, конечно, сразу воспользовался моментом и исчез, как будто сквозь стену просочился. Наверняка эту свою книгу читать ушел, интересно, что он наболтал дедушке, чтобы тот ничего не заподозрил? Альбус вздохнул и подвинул свою пешку на две клетки. 

\- Скажите, мистер Поттер, как вам удалось уговорить отца отпустить вас?   
\- Я не уговаривал. Просто… он же пообещал вам на вокзале и вот…   
\- А ваша мать была против?   
\- Ну… да, она бы не отпустила, если бы не папа.   
\- Почему? 

Мистер Малфой не отрывал взгляда от поля, ходил сразу, почти не задумываясь, и спрашивал отстраненно, так, как будто его совсем не волновали ответы. У Альбуса вспотели ладони, деревянные фигурки почти не продвигались, уходя в глухую защиту, но он чувствовал, что долго не продержится. 

\- Я не знаю, - выдохнул он и вдруг, решившись, спросил: - А вы? – Пешка гулко приземлилась рядом с ладьей мистера Малфоя, но тот только пожал плечами и сделал рокировку.   
\- Шах, мистер Поттер. 

Потом был еще шах, и еще, а потом мат. И только в последней партии, неизвестно какой по счету, мистер Малфой разыграл пат и, укладывая шахматы в коробку, пожелал спокойной ночи. Оказалось, что Скорпиус давно сидит в соседнем кресле, внимательно наблюдая за игрой. 

\- Поздравляю, - улыбнулся он, - добиться пата от дедушки - все равно что выиграть кубок мира по квиддичу. Оценил?   
\- Твой друг неплохо играет, - обернулся Люциус, - и почти не позволяет сбить себя с толку, ну если только совсем чуть-чуть, когда тема его особенно волнует. Твоя школа? 

Скорпиус не ответил, только прищурился довольно. Эти двое, кажется, понимали друг друга с полуслова. У Альбуса такого не было, и он поймал себя на мысли, что немого завидует. Даже Лили нужно было объяснять, хотя она была самой замечательной сестрой на свете. Кстати, Лили… Надо сказать Скорпиусу про павлинье перо. Не выдергивать же самому. 

Их комнаты были рядом, на втором этаже. Альбус лег прямо поверх покрывала. Зачем расстилать, когда все равно скоро вставать. От предвкушения совсем не хотелось спать. Было тихо и темно. Ну когда же?   
Он так и заснул, прислушиваясь, ожидая что в следующую секунду дверь распахнется и на пороге появится Скорпиус. 


	9. Chapter 9

Скорпиус взглянул на часы – почти половина второго. Нужно было звать Сева и выбираться из дома. Как именно это сделать и остаться незамеченным, он представлял себе не очень хорошо, но, как любит говорить Сев, пока не попробуешь – не узнаешь. Скорпиус застегнул куртку – глупо отправляться в ночной поход в мантии – только мешать будет. Тем более, если удастся сделать то, что он задумал. 

Он не стал зажигать даже люмос, осторожно перешагнул порог, скользнул вдоль стены. Дверь в соседнюю комнату была приоткрыта, тем лучше. Как это Сев еще умудряется не стучать в стену от нетерпения? 

\- Сев, - позвал Скорпиус чуть слышно. Тишина. Только сопение с кровати. Черт, да он спит! Ну Поттер, я тебе устрою! Эх, жаль, шуметь нельзя, а то бы… - Вставай, говорю! – Скорпиус хорошенько тряхнул друга за плечо. Поттер что-то замычал, но Скорпиус вовремя зажал ему рот. – Не ори, перебудишь всех, тогда уж точно никуда не пойдем. Я тут думаю лежу полночи, а он дрыхнет. – Поттер дергаться перестал, и Скорпиус убрал руку. 

\- Пошли уже. 

Сев кивнул, потер глаза, зачем-то пригладил волосы и поднялся. 

\- Скорее! Иди за мной. Свет не зажигай. И не топай, ради Мерлина. 

Скорпиус шел быстро. Вдоль коридора, потом по лестнице вниз, теперь к заднему ходу. Оттуда ближе. Половицы не скрипели, и даже шагов Поттера позади не было слышно, как будто сам дом решил помочь наследнику Малфоев выбраться на улицу незамеченным. И только когда бесшумно закрылась входная дверь, Скорпиус выдохнул. 

\- Вышли. Теперь дальше.   
\- Да погоди ты. Дай хоть обуться, - Сев со вздохом уселся на ступеньки. – Такой сон из-за тебя не досмотрел! 

Скорпиус согнулся, давясь смехом. Воздуха не хватало, глаза щипало от слез, а он никак не мог успокоиться.   
\- Ты чего?   
Скорпиус опустился на ступеньку рядом и всхлипывал, закрыв лицо ладонями.   
\- Это ты… босиком. Ой не могу. А я… думаю, чего это тебя… не слышно. Ну, Поттер…   
\- Угу. Очень смешно. Я вообще-то не привык в ботинках на кровати валяться. А тут ты – пошли-пошли.   
\- Ой прекратиии, - Скорпиус уткнулся в колени и вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. А потом вдруг прыснул снова. – Как ты их взять-то не забыл спросонья?   
\- Как-то не забыл вот. Ну чего ты ржошь, придурок?   
\- Ффу. Ты лучше молчи, а то я никогда не успокоюсь.   
\- Да ну тебя к соплохвосту. 

Северус поднялся и зашагал прочь от дома.   
\- Куда пошел-то? – Скорпиус вытер лицо рукавом, еще пару раз глубоко вдохнул и побежал следом. – Налево поворачивай. За мной.   
\- Истерик, - пробурчал Поттер. Но налево повернул. 

Сначала шли шагом, потом Скорпиус не выдержал и побежал. Гадать – получится или нет - не было уже никакого терпения, надо было поскорей узнать.   
Уже у дверей конюшни Сев выдохнул в затылок:   
\- Ты зачем сюда?   
\- А как ты думаешь?   
\- Ты что, хочешь…   
\- Угу.   
\- С ума сошел, - высказался Сев, правда в его словах было гораздо больше восторга, чем осуждения.   
\- Сам знаю. Стой там, не отвлекай. 

Ураган, кажется, удивился, но послушно вышел из стойла и стоял смирно, пока Скорпиус его седлал. Он был такой огромный, что дотягиваться было сложно, но это все ерунда по сравнению с тем, что будет дальше. Пэт тянул морду из-за заграждения и тонко ржал. 

\- Не обижайся. Ты же умный конь, должен понимать, что нас двоих не выдержишь, а вот папа твой вполне, - уговаривал Скорпиус, подтягивая подпругу. Ладони взмокли от спешки и напряжения. Ураган нетерпеливо переступил копытами.   
\- Да подожди ты, еще не готово. Ага, вот так. Теперь, кажется, все. Ну, если ты нас сбросишь… - Скорпиус отошел на шаг, оглядывая свою работу, - это будет очень глупо с твоей стороны. Потому что дедушка будет не в восторге. Так и знай. - Говорить о том, что в восторге дедушка не будет в любом случае, Скорпиус не стал. Обернулся к двери. – Пошли, будем садиться. 

Подтащив скамейку, он запрыгнул первым. Протянул руку Северусу. Удивительное дело, тот так ничего и не сказал. Молча влез на скамейку и завороженно смотрел на блестящий вороной бок. 

\- Давай, Сев, залезай. Ни за что не поверю, что ты боишься.   
\- Конечно, не боюсь, - пропыхтел Северус, забираясь, наконец, в седло и устраиваясь сзади. – Но это так классно, Скорп. Мне кажется, я все еще сплю.   
\- Тогда загадай, чтобы это был хороший сон и мы благополучно проснулись утром в своих постелях. Загадал?   
\- Ага.   
\- Значит поехали. Давай, Ураган, вперед, - Скорпиус сжал коленями лошадиные бока и тронул поводья. – Надеюсь, у нас получится. 

Из поместья выехали спокойно, никто не проснулся и не попытался выяснить, что это вытворяют наследник Малфоев и его гость. Ночь была не темная, но это мало что меняло – пейзажи сейчас Скорпиусу были без надобности, так же как и созвездия, которые четко прорисовывались в черном небе. Ураган рысил по бездорожью, а Скорпиус старался понять – куда ехать. Днем, наверное, можно было бы вспомнить какие-то приметы, но сейчас приходилось ехать наобум, доверяя только интуиции. Не то чтобы Скорпиус в ней сомневался, просто он привык руководствоваться чем-то более определенным, особенно, когда от этого зависел успех всего дела. Но сейчас волноваться и жалеть о чем-то было бесполезно, поэтому Скорпиус бросил это глупое занятие, утешился тем, что и днем мало что изменилось бы – какие могут быть приметы в бескрайних лугах – и сосредоточился на поводьях. 

Странно, но ему начинало нравиться происходящее. И эта ночь, которая все больше светлела, - видимо, глаза привыкали, и глухой звук копыт по траве, и щекочущая лицо грива Урагана, и, конечно, тайна, которую он теперь чувствовал всей кожей. Но, наверное, самым главным было то, что он мог все это – и ночь, и тайну, и предвкушение – разделить с Севом. Он был не один. И сейчас это ощущалось так ясно, как никогда не бывало днем. И захотелось сделать что-то такое… сумасбродное, сумасшедшее, глупое, может быть, но яркое – так, чтобы дух захватило и сделалось страшно-страшно вначале, а потом… 

\- Держись! – крикнул он Северусу, еще не совсем понимая, что собирается делать, и вдруг пустил Урагана в галоп. Тот как будто только этого и ждал. Земля проносилась под копытами сплошной темной лентой, ветер трепал волосы так, как будто хотел вырвать их с корнем. Ночной воздух бил в лицо. Скорпиус щурился, но глаза не закрывал, хотя думать о направлении сейчас удавалось с трудом. Эта бешеная скачка вытряхивала из головы все мысли кроме одной – еще! Чтобы почти не дышать и слышать в ушах отчаянно колотящееся сердце, чтобы зависеть только от коня, который мчится по одному ему видимой дороге, и все равно – куда она вдет. А руки Северуса сжимают так крепко, что потом, наверное, будут болеть ребра, ну и пусть болят, это такая мелочь по сравнению с этим хлещущим в лицо ветром. Наверное, это и есть счастье, самое правильное, какое только может быть. Сев что-то кричит на ухо. Слов разобрать невозможно, но Скорпиус уверен – он чувствует сейчас то же самое. 

Вдруг как будто толкнул кто-то. Глаза распахнулись. Оно. То самое место. Скорпиус упал на шею коню, стараясь не сильно натягивать поводья, чтобы удержаться в седле.   
\- Тише, тише, Ураган. Приехали. 

Темная громада дольмена надвигалась стремительно, вырастая до неба, загораживая горизонт. Ураган медленно, словно нехотя, перешел на рысь, потом на шаг и остановился только в нескольких метрах от боковой плиты. Скорпиус соскользнул с седла и тяжело приземлился на траву. С другой стороны спрыгнул Сев. Вид у него был взъерошенный и ошалелый. 

\- Вот это да-а-а, - протянул он, облокачиваясь на чахлое деревце поблизости и сползая по стволу вниз. – Никогда бы не подумал, что это может быть так… так…   
\- Офигительно? Крышесносно? Чертовски здорово?   
\- Ага.   
\- И главное, мы даже умудрились не свалиться.   
\- Это было трудно, - хмыкнул Северус, - особенно когда ты кинулся к нему на шею.   
\- Ну… я решил, что проехать еще пару миль, а потом просто вернуться в Малфой-мэнор - не самая лучшая идея, хотя и заманчивая. 

Скорпиус с удовольствием составил бы Поттеру компанию под деревом – сердце все еще неровно бухало, щеки горели и звенело в ушах, хотелось посидеть хотя бы несколько минут, закрыв глаза и дыша глубоко и ровно, но времени не было совсем. Он привязал Урагана к дереву, дотянулся до морды, погладил.   
\- Это не потому, что я тебе не доверяю, просто мне так будет спокойнее. Не сердись, ладно?   
\- Ладно, молвил вдруг конь человеческим голосом, я добрый, я тебя прощаю.   
\- Дурак, - огрызнулся Скорпиус. – Думаешь, он не понимает?   
\- Уж и помечтать нельзя. – Северус поднялся и подошел ближе. – Конечно, понимает, потому и жалко, что говорить не может.   
\- Пошли, а то точно не успеем вернуться до рассвета. 

Луна висела прямо над дольменом. Неверный свет как будто обтекал стены, оставляя их непроницаемо черными. И такой же пугающей чернотой был заполнен вход. Скорпиус поднял палочку, шепнул «люмос» и шагнул внутрь. 


	10. Chapter 10

Прямо перед ними был небольшой холм, обычная земля, только почему-то не поросшая травой. Скорпиус подошел к самому основанию и замер. Альбус встал рядом, покосился на друга – и что теперь? Ничего необычного он не чувствовал, если, конечно, эту ночь вообще можно считать обычной. 

\- А ну-ка, посвети мне, - сказал Скорпиус, гася свой «люмос» и прижимая ладони к земляной поверхности. 

Альбус поднял палочку повыше, внимательно следя за каждым движением друга.   
\- Ну что?   
\- Ничего, - вздохнул Скорпиус и вдруг подался вперед, - подожди. Вот здесь как будто…   
\- Что?   
\- Тепло. Ладони покалывает.   
\- И что это значит?   
\- Магия.   
\- Какая?   
\- Не знаю, может, древняя, связанная с этим местом, а может, охранная. Сейчас… 

Скорпиус что-то зашептал. Альбус не мог разобрать слов, только смотрел, как шевелятся в неярком свете губы. По спине тек холодок, тонкой струйкой между лопаток. Альбус поежился. 

\- Ага! – вскрикнул вдруг Скорпиус и отпрыгнул назад. 

Альбус вздрогнул, но остался стоять на месте, только обернулся, глядя вопросительно. 

\- Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про комнату с ядами?   
\- Ну да.   
\- По-моему, здесь похожие заклятья.   
\- Значит, ты не ошибся?   
\- Кажется, да. Но радоваться рано, вдруг тут есть еще что-то. Сейчас попробую снять. Отойди немного. 

Альбус послушно отошел, продолжая сжимать в вытянутой руке палочку, но уже скорее для себя, чем для Скорпиуса. Тому, похоже, свет сейчас не требовался. Он уверенно произносил заклятья, выписывая палочкой замысловатые фигуры – перевернутые восьмерки, зигзаги, дуги… Воздух вокруг холма как будто сгустился, то вспыхивая голубым, то рассыпаясь серебристыми искрами, то темнея. Потом холм вдруг вспыхнул ослепительным белым пламенем, и Альбус поспешно зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, все снова было темным, только едва светил его «люмос». 

\- Ффух, - выдохнул Скорпиус, откидывая со лба слипшуюся челку.   
\- Получилось?   
\- Вроде да. Только все равно не понятно, как туда войти.   
\- Через дверь, наверное.   
\- Ка… ух ты, я ее не заметил.   
\- Да ее же не видно почти. – Альбус в несколько шагов оказался у самой двери, темные очертания которой едва проступали. Потянул за тяжелое кольцо. Ничего.   
\- Попробуй алохомору, - шепнул сзади Скорпиус.   
\- Алохомора! – Альбус взмахнул палочкой и снова дернул кольцо. – Помоги, мне кажется, она просто тугая.   
Они тянули вместе, дверь поддавалась медленно, как будто ее очень давно не открывали. 

\- Кажется, твой дедушка не часто тут бывает.   
\- Ага. Наверное, это что-то вроде хранилища семейных реликвий, которые просто жаль выкинуть. 

Скорпиус вдруг дернул изо всех сил, дверь жалобно скрипнула и распахнулась. Альбус едва удержался на ногах, повисая на кольце и тормозя пятками. 

\- Открыли.   
\- Ура. Давай бегом, времени совсем мало осталось. 

Вниз вели узкие каменные ступени, Альбус прыгал сразу через две и чуть не растянулся, когда лестница неожиданно кончилась. Скорпиус схватил его за плечо и дернул к себе. 

\- Стой. Тут могут быть еще чары. 

Но чар не было, видимо, если дедушка Скорпиуса и боялся за сохранность того, что хранилось здесь, то не настолько, чтобы ставить дополнительную защиту. А может, он просто не предполагал, что внук все-таки доберется сюда, а может… Альбус тряхнул головой, нет, вот этого уж точно не может быть! 

Скорпиус прошел вперед, оглядывая помещение. Здесь, конечно, не было окон, да и какие окна могут быть в пещере? А это была именно пещера. У Альбуса заломило шею, пока он разглядывал потолок с затейливым орнаментом – то ли звезды с длинными лучами, то ли неизвестные растения тянулись по сероватой штукатурке – или как там это называется –расцветали синими, алыми, серебряными бутонами прямо на глазах, переливались и мерцали. 

\- Зачарованный, - сказал Скорпиус, тоже изучая потолок.   
\- Как в Хогвартсе?   
\- Да нет, не похоже. Видимо, просто для освещения. Здесь же нет ни факелов, ни свечей, а светло.   
\- Здорово! – Рисунок на потолке завораживал, хотелось смотреть на него еще и еще, потому что узоры менялись, как в калейдоскопе, в который Альбус очень любил смотреть в детстве, только здесь не было четких геометрических форм, звезды перетекали в цветы, цветы в замысловатые пейзажи и ничего не повторялось. 

Альбус неохотно опустил голову, потер затекшую шею. Пещера была просторная и отошедшего Скорпиуса было почти не видно за нагромождением стеллажей с книгами, стеклянными этажерками и портретами, которыми были завешаны стены. Их было так много, что Альбусу вспомнился кабинет директора МакГоннагал, это было единственное место, в котором он видел столько же портретов. 

Волшебники и волшебницы, красивые и уродливые, молодые и старые, блондины и брюнеты, хмурились и перешептывались, глядя на нежданных гостей, но Скорпиус не обращал на них никакого внимания, он, распахнув дверцу стеклянного шкафа, изучал его содержимое, и Альбус направился к другу, стараясь не замечать неодобрительные взгляды. 

\- Что тут?   
\- То самое. Вот они. Все яды, о которых я тебе говорил.   
\- Ничего себе коллекция, - восхищенно выдохнул Альбус, оглядывая бесчисленные полки, заставленные высокими бутылями, крошечными пузырьками, запечатанными пробирками.   
\- Ага. Ладно, это не то, зачем мы пришли, - сказал Скорпиус, закрывая дверцу, замок закрылся с тихим щелчком, - Давай, ищи что-нибудь интересное. Только быстро. И на этих не смотри, - кивнул он в сторону портретов, - пусть себе злятся, не жалко. 

Они разделились. Альбус шел вдоль одной стены, Скорпиус – вдоль другой. Непрекращающийся шепот поначалу отвлекал, но Альбус вскоре просто перестал его слышать, потому что вокруг было множество удивительных, загадочных вещей. 

Зеркало, блестевшее матовой поверхностью, в котором Альбус, как ни старался, так и не смог ничего разглядеть. Он дышал на стекло, протирал запотевшую поверхность рукавом, отходил на несколько футов, опускался на корточки – ничего не помогало. Скорпиус уже ушел далеко вперед, и Альбус смирившись, пошел дальше. 

Пустая золоченая клетка, к которой стоило только прикоснуться, и воздух вокруг наполнялся разноголосым птичьим пением, и если закрыть глаза, можно было даже услышать шелест листьев на ветру и почувствовать запах лесных цветов. 

Книги. Книг было особенно много. Самых разных, крошечных, величиной со спичку, и огромных, с толстыми переплетами и тонкими шелковистыми страницами. Но их Альбус не открывал, этим пусть Скорпиус занимается, если хочет. 

Рыцарские доспехи, шпаги, мечи, луки, длинные пистолеты, алебарды, щиты с чеканными гербами. Даже не приближаясь, Альбус чувствовал исходящую от них магию.   
Старинные гобелены, сотканные из серебряных и золотых нитей, шкатулки, потемневшие от времени серебряные кубки и чаши. 

Однажды папа водил Альбуса в маггловский музей, там было много похожего, но все казалось искусственным и далеким, здесь же все было настоящим, можно было подходить близко-близко, брать в руки, чувствовать, как растекается по коже исходящее от предметов тепло. 

Альбус склонился над одним из столов, разглядывая герб Слизерина, помещавшийся в самом центре под стеклом. Чешуйки серебряной змеи на зеленом фоне переливались всеми цветами радуги, казалось, она оживает под взглядом. Подрагивал раздвоенный темный язык, подергивался кончик хвоста. Альбус распрямился и заметил стоящую рядом черную, словно высохшую кисть руки на деревянной подставке. Пальцы как будто сами собой потянулись к ней. Кожа была прохладной и шершавой. 

\- Ну что? – раздался над ухом голос Скорпиуса.   
Альбус вздрогнул и обернулся.   
\- Ничего.   
\- Знаешь, здесь столько всего, что придется приехать еще раз, сейчас надо возвращаться.   
Скорпиус прижимал к груди тетрадь в коричневом кожаном переплете.   
\- Что это у тебя?   
\- Дневник. Кажется, бабушкин. Некогда читать. Пойдем, скоро рассвет.   
\- Но может… - Альбусу не хотелось уходить, он не дошел еще даже до половины своей стены.   
\- Пойдем. Мы еще вернемся сюда. Обязательно.   
Альбус вздохнул. Может, Скорпиус и вернется, а он наверняка проведет остаток лета дома. У подножья лестницы он обернулся и в последний раз взглянул на потолок. С волшебных цветов опадали лепестки и, вспыхивая разноцветными искрами, медленно гасли. 

Пока Альбус отвязывал Урагана, Скорпиус восстанавливал охранные чары. Потом обернулся, спрятал дневник бабушки под рубашку и подойдя к Альбусу, потянул Урагана за повод к холму, чтобы легче было забираться в седло. 

\- Ну что, возвращаемся?   
Альбус кивнул. 

Небо светлело прямо на глазах, и заброшенный дольмен уже не казался таким огромным и пугающим. Особенно теперь, когда они оба знали, что там – в глубине.   



	11. Chapter 11

Сон никак не хотел уходить. Скорпиус уже понимал, что проснулся, что лежит, разметавшись, на знакомой кровати, что уже наверняка давно пора вставать. Он все понимал, но сон продолжал цепляться за него мягкими пальцами. Тянул к себе, подсовывал захватывающие цветные картинки. Солнце, и ветер в лицо, и пыль из-под копыт коня. Не Урагана, уже Патронуса. Скорпиус знает, что это он. И сердце захлестывает такая неудержимая радость, что хочется раскинуть руки и смеяться во весь голос. Он так и делает. Это же сон, значит, он точно удержится в седле. А мимо проносятся луга, холмы, незнакомые города. Как будто Скорпиус скачет вокруг всего земного шара, и это не вызывает недоумения. Это же сон, а во сне можно все. 

А из открытого окна дует теплый ветер, солнце, настоящее, не то, которое во сне, щекочет нос и щеки. Солнце тоже хочет, чтобы Скорпиус проснулся. Пейзажи, проносящиеся под закрытыми веками, подергиваются дымкой. Скорпиус силится их разглядеть, прищуривается и просыпается уже окончательно. 

Во сколько они вернулись? Он так и не посмотрел на часы, ему хватило того, что Малфой-Мэнор был уже облит розовым рассветом, как любимый торт Скорпиуса клубнично-сливочным кремом. От сравнения захотелось есть, но уже приближалась конюшня, и все посторонние мысли разом исчезли. Присси появилась сразу. Скорпиус и сам не знал, почему позвал именно ее, а не дедушкиного Гвина, который ухаживал за лошадьми. 

\- Нас тут не было. Ты ничего не видела. Ураган спокойно провел ночь в стойле. Поняла?   
\- Слушаюсь, хозяин Скорпиус.   
Оставалось только кивнуть и, перехватив недоуменный взгляд Северуса, потащить его к дому, пока он не успел сказать какую-нибудь глупость вроде «спасибо». Эльфийских истерик Скорпиус не любил. Они его пугали. А Присси особенно остро реагировала на благодарность. Опасны были даже интонации, не то что слова. Все это он объяснял Северусу уже на бегу. Тот не верил. Или просто не понимал, как такое вообще может быть. 

Об Урагане теперь можно было не волноваться. Даже если дедушке вдруг вздумается навестить своего любимца до завтрака, он ничего не заподозрит. Эльфы умеют хранить секреты. И с лошадьми обращаться умеют. Они вообще, кажется, умеют все. Незаменимые существа. Только странные очень. 

Дом принял их так же благодушно, как и выпустил. И вообще все просто здорово, лучше чем можно было ожидать. Только Сев не в меру молчалив, но думать об этом было не время. Время разбежаться по комнатам и спать, спать, спать. Чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. 

Теперь, потягиваясь и щурясь от солнца, Скорпиус вспоминал ночное приключение с улыбкой. И вовсе не стоило так волноваться, ничего неожиданного не случилось, Ураган не сбросил, дольмен впустил, и вернуться успели вовремя. А из-под подушки выглядывает уголок дневника, и рука так и тянется к нему, но нет, Скорпиус не будет торопиться. Он прочтет его, когда не нужно будет никуда спешить и опасаться, что в любой момент войдет дедушка и увидит. Вот только положить его нужно в такое место, где будет незаметно. 

Вытащив тетрадь, Скорпиус сунул ее в стопку школьных учебников на столе и решил, что пора спуститься вниз, а то чересчур поздний подъем два дня подряд наверняка покажется дедушке странным. Да, ночные прогулки входят в привычку, кто бы мог подумать. Скорпиус оделся, пригладил волосы и вышел из комнаты. 

В доме было тихо, только снизу, из гостиной, раздавались приглушенные голоса. Дедушкин Скорпиус узнал, а вот второй… 

Это было так неожиданно, что Скорпиус замер в дверях, разглядывая открывшуюся ему картину. В кресле напротив дедушки сидел мистер Поттер. И пил… кофе. Впрочем, может и не пил, потому что чашка была полной. Сидел он неестественно прямо, как будто боялся расслабиться, и вообще выглядел как человек, который знает, где он, но не представляет, как здесь оказался. Дедушка же, кажется, наоборот, был в прекрасном расположении духа. Он молчал и даже смотрел в сторону, но было ясно, что все его внимание сосредоточено на собеседнике. 

\- Д-доброе утро, - сказал Скорпиус, решив, что слишком долго стоять в дверях и наблюдать, невежливо. 

И все мигом преобразилось, как будто на ожившей картине или в игре «Замри-Отомри», которой его научил Альбус. Мистер Поттер обернулся к нему всем корпусом, и такое явное облегчение читалось у него на лице, словно появление Скорпиуса было самым большим счастьем в его жизни. 

\- Здравствуй.   
\- День, Скорпиус. Уже давно день, - голос дедушки звучал довольно сухо, но в глазах искрилось такое веселье, что Скорпиус даже растерялся. Эти странные метаморфозы, были непривычны, и как на них реагировать, он не знал.   
\- А где Альбус? – спросил мистер Поттер, который на дедушку не смотрел и поэтому ничего необычного, конечно, не заметил.   
\- Он… наверху. Наверное, спит еще, - и поспешно добавил, откуда-то зная, что отец Альбуса хочет сейчас услышать больше всего: - Я разбужу. 

Дедушка едва заметно кивнул. 

Северус и впрямь спал, и разбудить его оказалось непросто. Он ворочался, бормотал что-то о бесчувственных слизеринцах, накрывал голову подушкой и только при упоминании об отце соизволил наконец открыть глаза. Долго непонимающе смотрел на Скорпиуса, потом сел. 

\- Папа здесь?   
\- Ага. В гостиной с дедушкой кофе пьет.   
\- Правда?   
\- Ну… да. Кажется, он уже давно там. Тебя ждет.   
\- Мама, наверное, волнуется уже, - сказал Северус, разглядывая ковер и вдруг как будто вспомнив что-то, быстро обернулся: - Они не знают?   
\- Что?   
\- Что мы уезжали?   
\- Да нет, конечно, откуда им знать.   
\- Ты не читал еще?   
Скорпиус покачал головой и сел рядом с Севом.   
\- Жаль, что ты уезжаешь. Один день это слишком мало.   
\- Угу, ты это маме скажи. 

На это Скорпиусу нечего было ответить. Папу можно было уговорить, в этом он не сомневался, особенно с помощью дедушки, но родители Сева… 

\- Ты мне напишешь, правда же? Обо всем, что узнаешь из дневника?   
\- Конечно, напишу, но может…   
\- Не может, ты же сам знаешь. И я хочу знать, почему не может, - Северус вскочил и стал яростно натягивать брюки. - В конце концов хоть на это я имею право?   
\- Мы узнаем. Если нужно будет, я поеду туда снова, и обязательно что-нибудь найду. Что-нибудь такое… важное. Ты же видел, сколько там всего.   
\- Видел. – Альбус вздохнул и ушел в ванную. 

Скорпиус обнял колени, уткнулся в них подбородком. Нужно что-то придумать, чтобы Сев вернулся сюда. Не то чтобы Скорпиус сомневался, что сможет справиться один. Просто правильнее будет, если они попытаются разобраться вместе и узнают вместе. Но с другой стороны, может Севу и самому удастся что-нибудь выяснить. Теперь-то он знает, что именно искать и о чем именно спрашивать. Правда, у Сева был один существенный недостаток. Он мог задавать только прямые вопросы и искренне считал, что никаким другим способом ответы получить нельзя. Здесь же такая тактика не годилась. Все молчат не потому что забыли, а потому что не хотят, чтобы они узнали, и действовать нужно аккуратно, меньше спрашивать и больше слушать. Слушать не то, что было сказано, а то, о чем умышленно промолчали. Думать и делать выводы. Скорпиус поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на появившегося в комнате Сева – получится ли у него так? 

\- Что? – перехватил его взгляд Северус.   
\- Да так. Ничего. Я тебе напишу. Сегодня же. Обо всем, что узнаю. 

***   
\- Я забыл перо, - сказал Северус, когда они уже все вместе шли по аллее.   
\- Что?   
\- Я обещал Лили павлинье перо, хотел попросить тебя…   
\- Я пришлю с совой.   
\- Спасибо. 

Скорпиус не ответил, потому что дедушка остановился у ворот и обернулся к ним.   
\- Что ж, до встречи, Альбус. Надеюсь, твой отец согласится.   
\- Но я…   
\- Вашему сыну понравится, мистер Поттер, я вас уверяю. Не стоит лишать его такой возможности. Каждый год там собираются тысячи туристов со всего мира. И, поверьте, вовсе не потому, что им просто нечем заняться.   
\- Я подумаю. И… спасибо за предложение. Пойдем, Эл. 

Северус вопросительно уставился на отца. Но мистер Поттер явно не собирался сейчас ничего объяснять, он просто протянул руку. 

Когда они аппарировали, Скорпиус наконец обернулся к дедушке. Он начал вдруг подозревать, что догадывается, о чем шла речь. Но в это было просто невозможно поверить. Потому что… это было слишком неожиданно и слишком здорово. 

\- Ты говорил… - осторожно начал Скорпиус, очень боясь ошибиться.   
\- О Палио Сиены, да. Ты же сказал, что ему понравился Ураган, думаю, и скачки ему тоже понравятся.   
\- Да конечно, понравятся! Ты думаешь, его отпустят?   
\- Думаю, да.   
\- Дедушка, ты - гений! Мне надо ему написать. Я за пером. 

Люциус Малфой стоял на аллее у ворот и смотрел вслед внуку. Может, он и не понимал, за каким пером кинулся тот в ближайшие кусты, но это было неважно – вернется и сам расскажет. Гораздо важнее была неприкрытая радость в глазах Скорпиуса и уверенность в том, что сегодня утром он одержал еще одну маленькую победу. Последнее обстоятельство доставляло почему-то особенное удовольствие.   



	12. Chapter 12

Когда Альбус вошел в кухню, мама что-то помешивала на шкворчащей сковородке. Лили сидела, подперев подбородок ладонями, над раскрытой книгой, но не читала, а разглядывала разноцветные узоры на скатерти. Она первой заметила Альбуса и кинулась навстречу. Повисла на шее, как будто они не виделись месяц, а не один день. Альбус даже растерялся, похлопал сестру по спине и замер. А Лили торопливо спрашивала в ухо:   
\- Ну что? Ну как? 

\- Ал! - Ложка с грохотом упала в раковину и мама, метнувшись вперед и оттеснив Лили, подхватила Альбуса на руки и звонко чмокнула в щеку. – Все хорошо?   
Ну точно, как будто вернулся от людоедов, с неудовольствием подумал Альбус, с радостью чувствуя, как под ноги вернулась опора.   
\- Все отлично, мам! Просто здорово! Там так… - он развел руками, тщетно пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова, - классно! И дедушка Скорпиуса… - он поспешно закрыл рот, заметив, как тяжелеет взгляд матери.   
\- Что дедушка?   
\- Мы… мы играли с ним в шахматы, - тихо сказал Альбус, понимая, что мать вряд ли разделит его восторг.   
\- С Люциусом Малфоем? В шахматы? – в голосе матери было столько изумления и недоверия, что Альбус задумался – а вдруг дедушка Скорпиуса и правда не может играть в шахматы? Но почему же тогда… У кого бы спросить? 

\- И кто выиграл? – спросил с порога появившийся наконец на кухне папа. 

Альбус выдохнул с облегчением. С папой можно было рассказывать, не боясь сболтнуть что-нибудь не то. Хотя пока они шли к дому, папа вел себя странно. Рассказать, о чем они говорили с дедушкой Скорпиуса, отказался и вообще выглядел очень задумчивым. Обычно за папой этого не водилось. И Альбус предпочел не приставать с вопросами. 

\- Один раз мы сыграли вничью, - сказал он, понимая, что распирающее его самодовольство скрыть не получилось.   
\- Недаром дядя Рон отказывается с тобой играть, - рассмеялся папа.   
\- Гарри, он что, серьезно? – мама уперла руки в бока, совсем забыв об обеде, который уже явно пригорал, и тут Альбус еще раз порадовался, что появился папа. Потому что теперь можно было схватить Лили за руку и сбежать из кухни. Вот чего Альбусу сейчас совсем не хотелось, так это стать свидетелем еще одного скандала. Лучше как-нибудь в другой раз. 

Но Лили его опередила, она сама нетерпеливо потянула его за рукав, уводя подальше от родителей, сначала в коридор, а потом в сад, по извилистой тропинке между яблонь и маленьких, только этой весной высаженных груш.   
\- Привез перо? – осведомилась она, усаживаясь на скамейку.   
\- Не-а, - качнул головой Альбус, пристраиваясь рядом с сестрой, - но Скорпиус пришлет с совой, он обещал. 

\- Ну давай же, рассказывай, - заторопила Лили, едва не подпрыгивая от нетерпения. – Я вчера весь день думала, как ты там и старалась маме на глаза не попадаться, она прямо после твоего ухода так ругалась на Джеймса, - Лили даже глаза закатила, видимо, Джеймсу и впрямь досталось.   
\- За что? – заинтересовался Альбус. – Мама вообще редко ругалась, особенно на Джеймса, и такая новость озадачивала. 

\- Да из-за тебя же. Он сказал, что ты теперь станешь таким же отвратительным, как Малфой, и тебя надо будет перевести в Слизерин, ну… что-то вроде этого, я точно не помню, я книжку читала. Она его даже полотенцем пару раз хлопнула, правда он быстро сбежал. Весь день почти летал, пока папа сам не достал метлу и обратно его не привел. 

Альбус присвистнул. Жаль, что ему не удалось на это посмотреть. Хотя нет, не жаль. Нисколечко. Потому что Джеймс-то дома сидел, а он был в гостях, и пусть теперь злятся как хотят, и он, и мама, уже все равно. 

\- Вот и пусть летает. Что ему еще делать-то? Даже если захочет, ничего не буду ему рассказывать.   
\- А мне? 

Альбус удобнее устроился на скамейке, принял подобающий случаю загадочный вид и подмигнул Лили.   
\- Тебе расскажу. Только… не все. Понимаешь, есть кое-что, о чем я не могу рассказать. Пока.   
\- Тайна? – насторожилась Лили, подаваясь вперед. – Я никому не скажу, правда-правда.   
\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Альбус, - но все равно не могу. Это не совсем моя тайна, еще Скорпиуса. Ну… ты же понимаешь, да?   
\- Угу, - кивнула Лили, задумчиво расправляя складки на юбке, - надо было тебе совсем молчать, чтобы я не знала, а сказать, когда можно будет. 

Альбус ничего не ответил, только отковырнул ногтем кусок облупившейся краски и задумчиво раскрошил его в пальцах. Он и сам знал, что не надо было… Но Скорпиуса-то рядом нет, а перестать думать ну никак не получается. И так охота поделиться с кем-нибудь, кто поймет. И то, что тайну выдавать нельзя, и то, что несмотря на это, она все-таки существует. Одна на двоих, его и Скорпиуса. Это же важно. Он наконец поднял голову и посмотрел на сестру. 

Лили тряхнула волосами и сразу захотелось зажмуриться, потому что в них заплясали ослепительные солнечные блики – золотые на темно-оранжевом. 

\- Ладно, - улыбнулась она и совсем как взрослая похлопала его по руке, - я все понимаю. Расскажешь, когда можно будет. Только пообещай, что мне первой.   
\- Конечно! – обрадовался Альбус. Лили не обиделась, значит, все хорошо. Он вскочил, со скамейки, потом вдруг подпрыгнул и отломил тонкую ветку с большими розовыми цветами, протянул сестре. – Держи, я вчера у Скорпиуса в книжке одно заклинание вычитал, ты ее поставишь в вазу, и она не завянет. Представляешь, даже зимой цвести будет. 

Лили осторожно взяла веточку.   
\- А ты сможешь? - с сомнением спросила она, рассматривая цветы, как будто видела в первый раз.   
\- Конечно, смогу, а не смогу, так папу попрошу, у него обязательно получится. 

А потом он рассказывал. И про Малфой-Мэнор, и про павлинов, и про родителей Скорпиуса, и про Урагана с Пэтом, даже про ночное путешествие в дольмен. И как страшно и здорово было на спине у Урагана, и какие удивительные цветы были на потолке в пещере, и вообще про все, кроме тайны и дневника. Лили слушала молча, только глаза у нее иногда делались круглые, как два зеленых блюдца и подрагивали лепестки на яблоневой ветке, которую она так и не выпустила из рук. 

\- А ты еще поедешь? – спросила она, когда выдохшийся Альбус плюхнулся обратно на скамейку.   
\- Я бы поехал, да разве ж меня отпустят. Хотя… Да нет, ерунда.   
\- Что?   
\- Вроде бы дедушка Скорпиуса папе на что-то такое намекал, папа обещал подумать, только он не говорит о чем.   
\- А ты спрашивал?   
\- Конечно, спрашивал. Не говорит.   
\- Странно.   
\- Еще бы, - Альбус с досадой поддел ногой камешек, и тот отлетел далеко в кусты смородины. – Может хоть Скорпиус объяснит, ему-то наверняка расскажут. 

Сова спланировала прямо к скамейке и, положив на колени Альбусу сверток, улетела. То ли Скорпиус не ждал ответа, то ли сова торопилась еще куда-то, но думать об этом было некогда. Альбус развернул шуршащую обертку и улыбнулся, услышав вздох Лили. Три павлиньих пера – одно белое-белое, чуть-чуть отливающее голубым, как снег в тени, а два обычных, как на картинке в волшебной энциклопедии, которую Лили, кажется, зачитала до дыр.   
Хмыкнув, Альбус протянул перья сестре, которая восхищенно молчала, с благоговением глядя на подарок, а сам развернул записку. Скорпиус, видимо, торопился, потому что буквы падали вправо и слипались. 

_Сев!  
Дедушка сказал, что ты обязательно поедешь с нами на скачки в Сиену. Ух! Это будет здорово, обещаю.   
Напишу позже, зовут обедать.   
Надеюсь, Лили понравятся перья. Скажи ей, что павлины не обиделись.   
С. М._   



	13. Два плюс два

Эта история началась задолго до того, как, встречая внука, Люциус Малфой столкнулся на вокзале с мальчиком-который-выжил. Правда, сейчас вряд ли у кого-то повернулся бы язык назвать Гарри Поттера мальчиком. Но Люциус никогда не жаловался на память. Он хорошо помнил прошлое и непокорного мальчишку, который в свое время доставил ему столько неприятностей, сколько не приходилось переживать за все его долгое и богатое событиями существование. 

Поттер был не тем человеком, которого легко забыть, к тому же, со знаменательного дня последней битвы он редко исчезал со страниц магической прессы, которой глава семейства Малфоев никогда не пренебрегал. Люциус, сколько себя помнил, всегда предпочитал играть по-крупному. Его ставки были непозволительно высоки, именно поэтому не было возможности предугадать, какая мелочь сыграет решающую роль в очередной партии. 

От своих привычек Люциус не спешил отказываться даже после войны, хотя жизнь его кардинально изменилась. После Победы Люциус рассудил, что ему лучше отойти в тень, чтобы избежать неприятностей, которые не замедлило бы ему обеспечить новое правительство. Он предоставил строить новую жизнь Малфоев сыну. Драко взялся за дело со свойственным ему упорством, граничащим с маниакальностью, позволяя Люциусу с удовлетворением наблюдать за его карьерой, которая для сына правой руки Темного Лорда была поистине головокружительной. От простого мальчика на побегушках в Гринготтсе - куда у Люциуса с огромным трудом получилось его пристроить, дергая все возможные ниточки и используя значительные средства, которые в свое время удалось скрыть от проницательных глаз Министерства – до главы Департамента магического сотрудничества. 

Изменения в наследнике Люциуса не радовали: сын худел, седел, возвращаясь домой, потерянно озирался, словно не понимал, где находится и зачем вернулся, когда на работе осталось еще столько важных, не терпящих отлагательства дел. Однако, Люциус молчал, наверное, впервые в жизни позволяя сыну делать то, что тот считал нужным. И, как оказалось, не ошибся. Драко по-прежнему мог часами смотреть в стену ничего не выражающим взглядом, вертеть в пальцах нетронутый бокал, но сын был счастлив, в этом сомневаться не приходилось. Этот необъяснимый факт Люциус принял как должное. В конце концов, у каждого свои представления о счастье и не ему судить, какие из них – лучше. 

Нарцисса при жизни еще пыталась вмешиваться, но Драко, хоть и любил мать, советам ее не следовал никогда. В конце концов ей пришлось отступить перед фамильным упрямством Малфоев и Блэков, которое сын с избытком унаследовал от предков. 

Люциус, у которого появилась масса свободного времени решил использовать его с максимальной выгодой для семейства. Начал он с восстановления давно разорванных связей, которые неожиданно закончились свадьбой Драко. Его женитьба на Астории была одной из самых удачных сделок, когда-либо заключенных Люциусом. Сохранявшие во время войны нейтралитет Гринграссы были отличной опорой для Малфоев, которым лишь чудом удалось избежать опалы. У чуда было знакомое имя – Гарри Поттер. Его показания в защиту Снейпа и Малфоев произвели в магическом мире настоящую сенсацию, о которой, разумеется, помнили родители невесты, хотя Люциус предпочитал думать, что решающим фактором стало французское поместье и небольшой виноградник в Шампани, щедро преподнесенные в дар будущим родственникам. 

Дело упрощалось тем, что Астория без памяти влюбилась в Драко. Или не в Драко. Об этом белом пятне в отношениях невестки и сына Люциус любил поразмышлять за вечерней сигарой, и размышления эти неизменно сопровождались мечтательной улыбкой, которую было не так-то просто заметить на беспристрастном лице главы рода в другое время. 

Но как бы там ни было, свадьба состоялась, несмотря на то, что сын был абсолютно равнодушен к молодой жене, хотя это не мешало ему быть с ней неизменно любезным и предусмотрительным. Некоторое потепление в отношениях произошло лишь после рождения Скорпиуса. Драко продолжал воспринимать жену скорее как говорящий предмет мебели, однако в спальню супруги стал наведываться гораздо чаще, и постоянное напряжение на его лице хотя бы по утрам теперь сменялось расслабленностью. 

Нарцисса рождения внука не дождалась. Люциус до сих пор изредка вспоминал о жене с легкой грустью, однако эти мысли непременно возвращали его к ужасным воспоминаниям об Азкабане, и он поспешно избавлялся от них, предпочитая думать о чем-нибудь более приятном. Например, о… 

Поттер. О нем Люциус знал все. От семейного положения до мелочей вроде любимого мыла. Корреспонденты магических СМИ отличались дотошностью, а Люциус от души развлекался, пересказывая сыну очередную статью о национальном герое. Драко сжимал зубы, краснел, бледнел, ронял приборы и вообще вел себя до крайности забавно. Люциус не понимал этой детской ненависти и ждал, когда же сын повзрослеет настолько, чтобы понять простую истину – дружба с Поттером гораздо выгоднее, чем вражда. 

Люциус очень хорошо помнил тот день, когда обычно старающийся выглядеть невозмутимым Драко ворвался в гостиную, швырнул на стол пергамент и заорал: «Ну что? Доволен?!» Люциус окинул сына спокойным взглядом, но к письму не прикоснулся, и так поняв в чем дело. Скорпиус написал и ему, с восторгом рассказывая о новом друге, которого он умудрился обрести в первый же учебный день. Имя друга заставило Люциуса спуститься вниз, плеснуть в бокал коньяка и, отсалютовав своему отражению в зеркале, выпить, пытаясь сдержать довольные возгласы и прочие неподобающие мужчине его возраста и положения проявления радости. 

В отличие от взбешенного сына, Люциус почему-то был уверен, что эта дружба не закончится глупой детской ссорой. Есть какой-то высший смысл в том, что дети исправляют ошибки родителей, даже не подозревая об этом, а не повторяют их. От язвительного комментария о том, что одиннадцатилетний сын оказался умнее и дальновиднее великовозрастного отца, Люциусу удалось удержаться, но Драко, кажется, хватило его многозначительной ухмылки. Он тогда вылетел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью, и не показывался на глаза почти сутки, пока Люциусу не надоело созерцать заплаканное лицо невестки и он не отправил сыну гневную записку. 

Тема нового друга Скорпиуса больше не поднималась, Драко, кажется, предпочитал игнорировать даже мысль о нем. А вот Люциус, наоборот, пристально наблюдал за развитием этой дружбы, ненавязчиво выспрашивая у внука подробности. 

Старший аврор, доверенное лицо министра, герой. Да, определенно с Поттером стоило подружиться, и Люциус возлагал на любимого внука большие надежды. Если бы Скорпиус не додумался, Люциус сам подкинул бы ему отличную идею пригласить лучшего друга в Мэнор, но внук не подвел. Он вообще был на редкость сообразительным мальчиком, и Люциус от души им гордился. 

Однако, дело в данном случае не ограничивалось только выгодой. В Люциусе вдруг проснулся давно забытый азарт, сродни охотничьему. Поттер мог быть лоялен, мог в благодарность за спасение дать показания в защиту Малфоев, но Люциус не заблуждался – он никогда по своей воле не пошел бы на контакт. Это делало ситуацию еще сложнее и интереснее, а возможную победу – еще слаще. Смутные идеи, роившиеся в голове, вдруг обрели четкие очертания, когда Люциус впервые за много лет увидел Поттера, которого тащил к ним за руку по платформе растрепанный мальчишка – почти точная копия отца. 

Привычно приподняв подбородок, Люциус смотрел на приближающегося героя, почти не слыша, что говорит ему внук, и понимал, что эта игра будет одной из самых захватывающих в его жизни. 


End file.
